Reconquista
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Conquistar um amor pode ser complicado. Manter o amor e a paixão pode ser ainda pior. O que fazer para que um sentimento profundo, verdadeiro, forte, não se perca em meio aos problemas do dia-a-dia? Crises no relacionamento podem até ser comuns, resolver exige tempo, dedicação, paciência. Será que Radamanthys e Valentine estão dispostos a isso?
1. Chapter 1

**RECONQUISTA**

**SHIRYUMITSUKO**

**(Shiryu Forever 94 e Akane Mitsuko Adachi Sagahara Tange)**

Categoria: Saint Seiya, Slash/Yaoi, Radamanthys e Valentine, Longfic, Angst, Lemon

Outros personagens: os participantes da Saga de Hades

Não indicada para menores de 18 anos.

SINOPSE: Conquistar um amor pode ser complicado. Manter o amor e a paixão pode ser ainda pior. O que fazer para que um sentimento profundo, verdadeiro, forte, não se perca em meio aos problemas do dia-a-dia? Crises no relacionamento podem até ser comuns, resolver exige tempo, dedicação, paciência. Será que Radamanthys e Valentine estão dispostos a isso?

DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya não nos pertence. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada. Trabalho sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão. Proibida a reprodução ou citação de trechos da fanfiction sem créditos ou sem prévia autorização. Se gostou de alguma de nossas idéias, ficaremos felizes em cedê-las para seu uso, apenas nos deixe saber e nos dê os créditos. Dá trabalho ser criativo. Respeite para ser respeitado. Além de boa educação, sinal de caráter e ética.

Aviso: Esta fanfic foi presente para Akane. Ela está terminada. Os capítulos serão postados uma vez por semana. Espero que apreciem, boa leitura.

**Capítulo Primeiro**

**Um Dia Comum**

Radamanthys chegou em casa, o belo castelo da Escócia que adotara como lar. Não tinha um trabalho muito comum. Afinal, caçar demônios perdidos não era exatamente um trabalho. Administrar almas que qualquer um preferiria nunca ter que ver também não. Vigiar infernos, então...

O inglês perguntou pelo marido e, para variar, ouviu que ele deveria estar lendo, ou vendo dvd, ou, talvez, cuidando de Angel. Suspirou. Não ganhava mais beijos quando chegava, nem abraços. Apenas um oi ou dois, se tivesse sorte. Sabia que demorara dessa vez. Ficara até bem tarde conversando com Ayacos e não lhe ocorrera avisar em casa. Ora, eram coisas de trabalho, Valentine entenderia. Além disso, por que Val não telefonara para saber?

Subiu para o quarto de casal. Vazio. Entrou no banho e ficou calado um tempo, embaixo do chuveiro. Sexo era algo que não estava muito presente em sua vida fazia... Por Hades, um mês? Assobiou baixinho. E eram sempre tão apaixonados antes.

Valentine sentira quando o Kyoto voltara, mas continuou onde estava, brincando um tanto com o filho, mas não muito feliz. Estava há algum tempo estranhando o jeito do marido. Apesar de saber que as missões dele estavam difíceis, mesmo em dias normais ele chegava muito depois do que deveria, e naquele dia fora pior... Era quase meia noite!

"Angel, parece que seu pai teve outro dia cheio." Pegou o pequenino no colo um pouco e fez-lhe carinhos. Os mesmos olhos dourados, o mesmo jeitinho de olhar. E o que realmente chamava a atenção eram aqueles olhos cor de âmbar. Parecia vidro dourado. Era bonito. Gostava disso em Angel e tinha se apaixonado pelo olhar de Radamanthys.

"Só não sei se essa paixão ainda aguenta mais alguma coisa." Suspirou. Apenas estava com o pequeno até agora porque ele não quisera dormir de jeito nenhum. Permaneceu observando o filho de ambos, não estava com vontade alguma de conversar com o inglês. Afinal, falar sobre o que? E antes se entendiam tão bem.

O loiro saiu do banho com os cabelos úmidos e o cheiro bom do seu perfume masculino se espalhou no quarto. Estava meio frio, escolhera um pijama de seda negro de calças compridas. Colocara seu par de chinelos e decidiu que precisava comer algo. Ia descer, mas ao passar pela porta do quarto de Angel, sentiu o cosmo de Valentine. Pousou a mão na maçaneta. Mordeu os lábios de leve. Ponderou que não queria atrapalhar Valentine, sabia que o filho estava acordado pelos sonzinhos. Mas era tarde. Muito tarde. Acabou entrando no quarto com ar sério.

"Valentine, por que o Angel ainda está acordado?" Nem boa noite, nem como foi seu dia, simplesmente uma cobrança. Seu olhar era distante, se Valentine olhasse para ele, o que duvidava, não saberia o que lhe ia na alma.

Harpia viu-se frustrado na sua esperança de que o outro não se dirigisse a ele. Estava sentado no chão, meio de costas para a porta quando ouviu a pergunta e escondeu um tanto de surpresa. Se fosse dizer realmente o que achara da pergunta dele, iriam brigar. E nem para isso andava com ânimo. Que milagre! Radamanthys falara com ele? Bem, falara não, dera uma bronca indireta. Odiava isso no marido. Usou seu melhor tom de indiferença, olhando apenas para o filho. "Porque ele dormiu quase o dia inteiro e não está cansado."

"Sei. E ele dormiu o dia inteiro por que..." Radamanthys andou lentamente e viu o sorrisinho do filho, pegou-o no colo sem nem se preocupar com Valentine, deixando-o de lado. "Eita rapazinho, o que faz acordado? É quase uma da manhã. Hum, papai chegou tarde não foi?" Pegou-o e embalou-o um pouco, pensando no que gostaria de fazer. "Valentine, se quiser, vá dormir, eu fico com ele." Afinal, tudo menos ter que ir para uma longa sessão de silêncios na cama do casal.

Se Valentine tinha ainda algum humor, perdera-o no momento em que o Kyoto simplesmente não lhe dera a mínima. Tinha, obviamente, suas próprias teorias, as quais já tinha quase como certezas, para a demora do Kyoto e a distância entre os dois sempre que ficavam sozinhos. Quando o marido pegou Angel nos braços, levantou-se suspirando. Estava um tanto cansado mesmo e, ora, a quem queria enganar? Achando o que achava não conseguia ficar muito tempo ao lado de Radamanthys. Murmurou uma leve concordância e saiu do quarto, indo direto para o que dividia com o Kyoto e se deixou deitar na cama, encolhido de um lado desta.

"Não me espere." Foi tudo que o inglês disse ao ver o marido, tão bonito, se afastar. Havia algo no cosmo dele, uma certa tristeza e não sabia o motivo. Quem deveria estar triste não era ele, Radamanthys? Suspirou e pôs-se a ver um filme infantil com o pequeno que queria tudo, menos dormir. Depois de mais de uma hora e meia, quase três da manhã, finalmente o pequenino resolveu adormecer e Radamanthys o colocou na caminha, cobrindo-o e verificando tudo, as fraldas, a manta, a temperatura do quarto. Amava o filho.

O Kyoto pegou-se observando quanto de Valentine havia na criança. Os mesmos lábios bonitos, o ruivinho dos cabelos macios. A pele alva. Suspirou profundamente. Era o filho que tinha com Valentine! Amava o espectro ruivo! E que diabos estava havendo com eles? Saiu do quarto e foi comer alguma coisa, não sabia o que fazer. Subiu bem tarde, cansado, teria trabalho de novo, o dia inteiro, e precisava dormir um pouco. Escovou os dentes e reparou que Valentine dormia encolhido de um lado da cama. Por que? Ajeitou-o meigamente e o cobriu com o cobertor macio, passando os dedos na face meio contrita dele. Nem dormindo ele parecia relaxado. Deitou meio distante do corpo menor e sentiu saudades de afagá-lo com carinho e de dormirem após fazerem amor apaixonadamente. Teriam que conversar.

Nem bem amanhecera e o espectro de Harpia acordou. Franziu o cenho ao ver o cobertor macio sobre seu corpo. Não se lembrava de tê-lo pego. Olhou para o lado. Seu marido ainda dormia. Tanto melhor. Mal se falavam mesmo. Levantou-se imediatamente, observando os traços masculinos, o jeito imponente que não diminuía nem quando o dono da masei da ferocidade dormia. Tinha consciência que Radamanthys de Wyvern não era qualquer um. O problema é que começava a ter certeza que não era o bastante o que ele, Valentine, sentia. E que o Kyoto era um grande partido e que do jeito como andava para cá e para lá, não apenas no meikai, mas na superfície, certamente outras pessoas haveriam de reparar no quanto ele era incrível.

Valentine irritou-se profundamente ao descobrir que nem com toda a desconfiança e um tanto de raiva que tinha pelo marido nos últimos tempos conseguia deixar de amá-lo. E de achá-lo bonito, agressivamente sedutor e lascivamente perigoso. Revirou os olhos. No mínimo o "amante", ou a "amante", do Kyoto, também achava. Sentiu-se enjoado ao pensar no seu marido na cama com outra pessoa e seu coração descompassou de frustração. Praticamente se escondeu na suíte do casal, abrindo o chuveiro para um banho rápido. Por que Radamanthys tinha que ser um pai tão dedicado? Se bem que nem tanto, ultimamente. Mas ele amava Angel, sabia que sim. Se não fosse pelo pequeno, que certamente ficaria inconsolável, Val poderia sumir com o filho e pronto.

"Ah, claro, e Rada certamente ficaria quieto esperando o tempo passar. Eu seria caçado até o final do mundo. E ele provavelmente iria me matar. Se bem que, sem ele, não sei bem se me sinto muito vivo." A voz baixa e tristinha de Valentine. Nem parecia o garboso, poderoso, distante espectro do Cocytes. O que o amor lhe fizera? O que lhe trouxera? A resposta veio rápida: Angel. Não, era mais do que isso. Não era só Angel. Ainda amava o desgraçado do Kyoto do Inferno!

"Radamanthys, por que se casou comigo..." Entrou no chuveiro um tanto deprimido.

Enquanto isso, no quarto, um loiro furibundo pulava da cama.

"Droga de despertador e de cansaço acumulado!" E por que Valentine não o chamara, seu marido sempre sabia seus horários. Ora, que diabos!

Wyvern estava ligeiramente atrasado, o que para ele, de hábitos ingleses e pontualidade impecável, era horrível. Viu a cama vazia e sequer parou para pensar. O banheiro do casal estava trancado. Pegou uma toalha e foi para outro quarto. Banho tomado, rápido e eficiente, sequer pensava em qualquer coisa que não fosse trabalho e horário. Entrou no quarto do casal apressado e determinado. A expressão fechada de quem não tem tempo algum a perder. Reunião para decidir detalhes da anexação de uma parte do inferno da Malásia. Que agradável! Outro glorioso dia com mil reuniões enfadonhas.

Valentine terminou seu banho e ao sentir a energia forte do Kyoto hesitou se sairia logo da suíte, não queria vê-lo. Não agora. Se bem que, quase não o via mesmo.

Radamanthys pegou um terno negro como seu cosmo poderoso e aprumou o porte incrivelmente perfeito. Estava pronto. Pegou uma maleta de trabalho e olhou o relógio. Algum tempo ainda tinha, ainda bem. Foi para o quarto do filho que ainda dormia e o beijou, demorando-se ao vê-lo ressonar tranquilamente.

Quando Radamanthys saiu do imenso quarto de casal, Harpia se dignou sair da suíte. Suspirou profundamente. Não estava feliz. Mordeu os lábios de leve e foi se vestir. Teria alguns trabalhos também. Nada de muito complexo, mas tinha que dar conta do Cocytes, afinal. Dar café da manhã ao filho, treinar um tanto, talvez esquecesse de remoer a solidão que sentia.

"Kyoto insuportável." Pensou alto e, no fundo, sabia que não era exatamente o que sentia.


	2. Chapter 2

**RECONQUISTA**

ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko

Capítulo Segundo

**Reunião**

Um castelo antigo, enorme, reformado e cuidado dia e noite. A sede que Hades usava na superfície. O Deus vagava pela Terra quando queria, afinal sua guerra com Atena já fora superada. Apesar do enorme orgulho do Deus do Submundo, sabia que cuidar de seus próprios domínios era o mais adequado. Apenas tentava manter bem divididos os dois mundos, embora alguns humanos parecessem muito propensos a transformar suas vidas terrenas em infernos particulares. Não entendia a raça humana. Quem sabe um dia o fizesse.

A sala era enorme, bem decorada e ao mesmo tempo espartana. Fria. Um local de trabalho. Uma reunião de Kyotos nunca era calma. Naquela em especial, Radamanthys parecia um autômato. Mal humorado, de semblante fechado, respondia apenas por monossílabos e pouco discutia ou revidava as provocações incessantes do gênio arrogante de Minos e do jeito despachado e, no entanto, muito irônico de Ayacos. O comportamento do Kyoto de Wyvern começou a chamar atenção.

Ainda estavam presentes Sylphid de Basilisco, Gordon de Minotauro, Queen de Mandrágora e Lune de Balron. Tinham sido chamados para auxiliar os Kyotos, bem como receber ordens.

Problemas e mais problemas. A mente de Wyvern martelava o tempo inteiro que Valentine estava com alguém. Isso não o impedia de resolver uma ou outra questão com a praticidade e frieza que por vezes tinha e seu olhar dourado era aterrorizante.

Minos também não estava de ótimo humor e resolveu provocar um tanto mais o inglês, dizendo-lhe que ele parecia tão alheio e que não merecia seu posto, pois agora que se casara, abandonara seus deveres em prol de um espectro desqualificado como Valentine de Harpia.

"Tenha paciência, Radamanthys. Aquele seu marido é muito sem graça. Você poderia ficar com quem quisesse, estar muito bem sem ele. Hoje em dia os relacionamentos não são do jeito que você enxerga o seu. Não se cansou dele ainda?" Um olhar frio e cheio de segundas intenções. Griffon sabia com precisão por onde atacar Radamanthys. "E você já não trabalha com tanta eficiência e afinco. Está ficando descuidado?"

"Se meu marido atrai tanto a sua atenção, sinal de que ele não é sem graça como você quer fazer crer. Aliás, acho que você pensa que sabe coisas demais a respeito dele." E o cosmo do Kyoto inglês aumentou de tensão e fúria, sem falar no ciúme, numa velocidade inimaginável. O cosmo de Minos reagiu à altura e os dois só não se mataram porque Ayacos, Queen, Lune e Sylphid se enfiaram no meio. Pressão em excesso.

"Não me misturo com qualquer um!" Minos não estava com a menor disposição de parar.

"Valentine não é qualquer um. E você não vale a pena!" Radamanthys pôs-se a ver cenas loucas em sua mente, em que Minos e Valentine tinham um caso e morriam de rir dele. Estava à beira de uma guerra total.

"Hora do almoço. Vamos todos para a outra sala." Sylphid olhou disfarçadamente para seu noivo, Lune de Balron. Havia algo muito errado com Wyvern.

"Ninguém me diz o que fazer!" Disseram Minos e Radamanthys ao mesmo tempo.

"Por Hades, parem os dois e vamos almoçar. Eu adoraria uma guerra campal no castelo predileto de Hades, mas não creio que sobrevivêssemos, agora vamos. Pandora estará presente." Ayacos puxou Minos para longe e ficou pensando porque Radamanthys não parecia estar bem. Ora, não era problema dele.

Almoçaram em relativa paz. Pandora distribuía seus comentários sobre os mais variados assuntos e os Kyotos achavam que ela deveria ser um pouco mais madura para gerir as coisas do inferno. No entanto, fazer o que, deviam-lhe respeito e obediência.

Radamanthys aguardou o final da refeição no mais sepulcral silêncio. O cenho franzido e o jeito obsessivamente taciturno. Não estava com fome e mal tocou na comida. Ao fim, retirou-se para a biblioteca, esperando o reinício dos trabalhos. Sua paz não durou muito e viu a contragosto que Lune e Sylphid tinham vindo atrás dele.

"Radamanthys, o que está havendo?" Lune sabia bem que não deveria se meter com o Kyoto, mas Valentine era seu amigo.

"Nada." Wyvern não falava, rosnava.

"E quer enganar a quem?" Sylphid por vezes podia correr riscos. Se fosse pelo casal de amigos, valeria a pena irritar o Kyoto.

"Radamanthys, quase matou o Minos, está fora de controle e não é seu normal ser desequilibrado assim. Bom, maníaco você sempre foi, descontrolado não." Lune observou o arquear das loiras sobrancelhas do juiz. Era bom tomarem cuidado. Wyvern não estava para brincadeiras.

"Sylphid, faça o favor de levar seu noivo daqui antes que fique viúvo antes do casamento." Wyvern olhou-os desgostoso e girou a aliança na mão esquerda com longos suspiros.

"Então o problema é mesmo com Valentine." Sylphid notara o movimento.

"Por que? Ele disse algo a você?" O Kyoto olhou bem fundo nos olhos azuis do espectro de basilisco.

"Radamanthys, você está uma fera, inquieto feito bicho preso, gira essa bendita aliança de dois em dois segundos, não se concentra. Não há guerras, nem invasão, só sobra sua família... No caso, Valentine. Brigaram?" Uma bela análise, rápida e precisa, do substituto de Minos na primeira prisão.

"Quem me dera. Ao menos teríamos trocado alguma palavra."

"Wyvern, se não brigaram, então porque diabos está assim? E como não trocam palavras? Moram na mesma casa." Sylphid franziu o cenho. Eram um casal bem apaixonado. Todo mundo no meikai costumava invejar a sorte dos dois.

"O que você acha? Valentine não fala comigo. Ou melhor, fala, para dizer adeus, até logo e sair de minha presença com o jeito altivo, perfeito e indiferente dele. Como brigaríamos? Acho que se eu passar um mês fora, é capaz de ele nem notar." Levantou-se nervoso "Acho que ele arrumou um amante."

"E você ficou maluco? São casados! Harpia não é nenhum doidivanas, ora bolas." Lune saiu em defesa do amigo imediatamente. Haviam sido, ele e Sylphid, padrinhos daquele casamento.

"Você não está sendo razoável. Valentine contaria imediatamente a você se não o amasse mais. Ele não sabe mentir sobre esse tipo de coisa. Certamente ele se separaria antes de traí-lo." Basilisco pensou rapidamente que a crise era pior que pensara. Traição? Não. Valentine amava Radamanthys, tinha certeza.

"Ah, mas certamente. Imagino a cena. Valentine senta-se à mesa comigo e começa: 'marido, vim te contar que tenho outro porque a gente não transa mais.' Façam um favor a vocês mesmos e me deixem sozinho." Avermelhou o rosto de raiva por ter feito uma confidência tão íntima e voltou os olhos para a parede, consternado de ódio. "Último aviso, vão embora. Deixem-me a sós."

"Nós vamos. Agora, pegue isto. Não vai restaurar seu casamento, mas pode iniciar algum tipo de conversa. É o cartão de uma amiga. O nome dela é Helena, é uma boa mulher, dona de uma loja bacana, vá lá conversar um pouco. Eu recomendo algemas de pelúcia, não é Sylphid?" Lune riu baixinho.

"Hein?" Wyvern olhou o cartão sem entender muita coisa.

"Não adianta perguntar. Apenas dê uma passada na loja dela." Sylphid detinha um sorriso um tanto misterioso e saiu logo de lá, com Lune a segui-lo.

Radamanthys nem comentou mais nada. Pegou o cartão e ficou olhando. Bege, com letras em vermelho, apenas um nome e endereço. Pensou seriamente em jogar fora. No entanto, já estava tudo indo tão mal em seu casamento. Por que não arriscar? Foi chamado para a continuidade dos trabalhos e a tarde até que passou bem mais depressa do que pensara possível.

* * *

Nota das autoras: agradecemos a quem vem lendo este trabalho. Faltam somente mais quatro capítulos que já estão prontos e betados. A postagem atrasou uns dias porque ShiryuForever94 entrou de licença médica, mas eis o novo capítulo. Gostaria, novamente, de enfatizar que reviews são os únicos motivadores para os ficwriters e, infelizmente, a ideia que um autor recebe quando vê quantidade absurda de hits e nenhum comentário é de que a fanfic está um lixo. Então, se você apreciou o que leu, os reviews anônimos não estão desabilitados, ou seja, pode nos deixar um incentivo. Obrigada. Aos que vem acompanhando e nos deixando saber o que sentiram com a fanfiction, nosso muito obrigada e responderemos em breve aos reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**RECONQUISTA**

**ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko**

**Capítulo Terceiro**

**Crise**

No castelo, Valentine de Harpia havia feito pilhas e pilhas de relatórios detalhados sobre as principais dificuldades que enfrentava no Cocytes. Estava cansado e frustrado. Quase nem almoçara direito, tentando manter-se com aparência calma embora quisesse chorar. A mescla de sentimentos que o dominava estava deixando-o bem nervoso. Sentia que seu casamento estava com problemas e não tinha coragem de enfrentar o assunto.

"Era mais simples antes. Bastava pegar o telefone e dizer a ele que eu o amo. No entanto, parece que nem isso tenho coragem de fazer mais. Para ouvir um rosnado do outro lado da linha?" Falava sozinho e amargurado. Há cerca de duas semanas, ligara para Radamanthys para perguntar sobre o quanto ele demoraria para chegar e a resposta fora um rosnar sem sentido algum. Algo sobre estar no meio de uma delicada discussão e que o marido não o incomodasse com questões domésticas.

Nunca mais Valentine usara o telefone para saber do marido.

O espectro se levantou e foi treinar um tanto. Atividade física o fazia descontrair-se um pouco. Brincou com o filho e foi jantar. Nem adiantava esperar pelo marido. Para que?

Um inglês de olhos cor de âmbar terminou seus afazeres no trabalho em torno de sete da noite e se dirigiu ao endereço contido no cartão que recebera. Estava curioso. Era uma casa simpática, grande, de bonita e farta decoração. Foi recepcionado por mocinhas esfuziantes e ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver uma imponente moça toda de negro aproximar-se e conversar sobre diversos assuntos, convidando-o para um chá. Era morena, de longuíssimos e lisos cabelos escuros e olhos azuis como água.

"Ah, sim, Sylphid e Lune. Um casal maravilhoso. E bem criativo. O que tem em mente? Gosta de joguinhos sensuais?" A moça falava com naturalidade e logo Radamanthys viu-se, a despeito de sua discrição, falando sobre Valentine, contando coisas que jamais falaria se estivesse em seu estado normal. Não estava. Estava desesperado porque não sabia o que fazer para atrair a atenção do marido.

"Hum, creio que precisam conversar mais. Não é questão de criatividade, em minha opinião feminina." Helena não gostava muito de se intrometer, mas o amor que via nos olhos do loiro alto e de bela compleição era legítimo, tinha certeza.

"Desculpe-me, mas se eu soubesse como conversar com Valentine, não estaria aqui. O que faço? Entro no nosso quarto e pergunto à queima-roupa por que é que ele está tão distante?"

"Seria um começo." Helena chamou o Kyoto para uma parte da loja onde se podiam ver incensos, perfumes, cremes, vibradores, correntes, algemas, bonecas e bonecos, diversos acessórios. Riu interiormente ao ver que seu cliente corava levemente. "Pelo visto, não tem lá experiência com alguns brinquedos." Pegou chocolates em formatos interessantes, cremes de massagem, perfumes afrodisíacos, e uma série de roupas sensuais, acessórios que fizeram o Kyoto ficar estarrecido.

"Ora, há de convir que não é algo que se veja todo dia." Pegou em sua mão uma roupa de couro fosco negro. Parecia bem agradável. Era macio e excitante. Gostou da peça. No entanto, não sabia se Valentine iria gostar de coisas tão diferentes. A imagem que tinha do marido não era exatamente a de um homem com botas altas e chicote na mão espancando-o. Afastou os pensamentos ao ver que a bela vendedora ria para ele.

"Ficou com ideias, não foi? Vejamos, vou escolher algumas coisas para você, nada muito complicado, apenas para despertar sensações boas. Nada chocante, nem que possa parecer uma agressão e, eu garanto, há pessoas que adoram sentir-se subjugadas por umas coisinhas que tenho aqui." Afastou-se num molejo sensual dos quadris e foi pegando uma série de apetrechos.

Radamanthys olhava, tocava, ria um tanto com algumas coisas e viu-se pensando muito, cada vez mais, na surpresa que poderia fazer para Valentine. Será que seu marido não iria ficar horrorizado? Eram um tanto acertados sexualmente, nunca haviam falado de fantasias ou coisas do gênero. A moça pareceu ler seus pensamentos.

"Há sempre um começo. Se por acaso ele ficar um tanto chocado, pode sempre dizer que estava apenas abrindo os horizontes dos dois."

"Está bem. Obrigado por me ouvir." Wyvern estava constrangido, era fato, mas ao mesmo tempo, contente. Parecia que havia algo para conversar com Valentine. Ao menos causaria algum efeito no marido, tinha certeza. Comprara uma roupa bonita, de couro fosco negro, uma calça aderente ao corpo fechada por presilhas, uma coleira em preto e vermelho, algemas de veludo, até mesmo uma cueca transparente, de rendas negras com recortes estratégicos que tinha algumas dúvidas sobre se teria coragem para usar.

O inglês sentia-se ridículo e animado. Será que era isso? Monotonia na relação? Foi para casa com as grandes sacolas e as pôs em cima de uma mesa, levaria para o quarto quando subisse. Nem se dera conta de como era tarde. Quase dez e meia da noite. Fora informado que o marido já se recolhera, jantou e subiu, passando no quarto de Angel para dar-lhe um beijo e sorrindo ao ver que o filho dormia tranquilamente.

No quarto do casal, Valentine também dormia, encolhido no seu lado da cama e, mais uma vez, Radamanthys o cobriu e ajeitou. Deixou as sacolas em cima de uma mesa e por fim foi dormir: No dia seguinte, mais trabalho, reuniões. No entanto, teria que dar um jeito de vir mais cedo para casa.

O que Radamanthys não sabia é que Valentine esperara, mesmo a contragosto, que ele voltasse logo. E o marido não havia chegado no horário habitual de oito da noite. Harpia desistira de questionar qualquer coisa, de acreditar naquele relacionamento e fora dormir.

Pela manhã, o cipriota acordou novamente cedo, vendo o outro a seu lado e ao passar os olhos pelo quarto arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver algo estranho. Sacolas pretas. Totalmente negras. Grandes, em cima da mesa. O que diabos era aquilo?

"Que será?" Val falou bem baixo e vendo o outro ainda a dormir, movido pela curiosidade, olhou dentro de uma sacola, depois de outra e foi ficando cada vez mais corado.

"Valentine? Ei, o que está fazendo?" Radamanthys acordou lentamente, estava bem cansado. Viu o marido parado com uma das sacolas na mão e ficou sem jeito.

"Você... Você..." O ruivo não disse mais nada saiu pela porta do quarto, extremamente constrangido e certo de que aquilo apenas confirmava suas suspeitas de que o Kyoto tinha outro.

"VALENTINE, volte aqui!" Radamanthys levantou-se apressado. Droga, tinha trabalho! Que homem mais difícil. Por todos os espectros! Seu orgulho mandava deixar Valentine ir e, ao mesmo tempo, resolveu tentar só uma vez mais. Alcançou o marido na escada e o abraçou com força, pela cintura, puxando-o. "Ora, vamos, volte para nosso quarto, precisamos conversar, com urgência."

"Solte-me! Não quero conversar com você! Vai rosnar algo incompreensível como tem feito?" Debatia-se, um tanto magoado, com raiva e confuso. Conversar? Ora, não tinha mais que conversar sobre nada.

"Não fuja de mim, Valentine. Está fugindo de mim há mais de um mês, que foi que lhe fiz? Não me ama mais? Seja homem e admita que não me quer mais e pronto. Diabos!" A última frase lhe doeu tanto que engasgou.

"Eu? Não me venha com essa história agora! Não sou eu quem chego tarde todas as noites, distante e, com certeza, cansado por outros motivos! Não fui eu quem deixou de se importar com esse casamento. Não fui eu quem arrumou... Arrumou... SUMA!" Valentine por fim conseguiu dizer o que tanto o abatia. Num movimento brusco, soltou-se do forte abraço e correu escada abaixo. Distância, o mais longe possível. O mais longe que desse para ir daquele loiro.

"VAL!" Não podia dar escândalos no castelo. Não na frente de todo mundo. Desceu as escadas furioso e o pegou novamente, colocando-o nos ombros, a voz soando bem séria. "Se não vier comigo e ficar bem quieto, vai perder a oportunidade de descobrir que eu ainda o amo e que a culpa dessa confusão toda não é porque tenho amante algum! Eu sou fiel, droga!"

"Não disse nada sobre amante. É sua consciência culpando-o?" Não conseguiu se esquivar, sentiu os braços fortíssimos segurando-o acima do solo e se debateu um tanto mais, sem acreditar um palmo nas palavras do marido.

"De onde tirou isso? Imagina, se eu teria amantes. Venha e, por nosso filho, escute-me." Notou os olhares espantados de alguns criados e rosnou que sumissem. Agarrou Valentine com um tanto de força, olhando-o contrariado.

"Não sabia que chantagem emocional era um dos seus métodos. Não acha que está apelando?" Valentine sentia os braços fortes cingindo-o e bufou. Não ia conseguir se soltar e sabia disso. "E por que mandou os empregados se afastarem? Com medo de verem o quão patético você está sendo?"

Wyvern soltou-o um tanto e virou-o para si. O som de um tapa bem dado soou. O rosto de Valentine ficou imediatamente vermelho.

"Isso é por não confiar em mim, e também por me fazer sentir o último dos homens, e por não me dirigir a palavra, e por me fazer querer deixar você. Pensei que VOCÊ tinha um amante. E pode me bater depois. Agora, SERÁ QUE PODEMOS IR PARA NOSSO QUARTO?" Rada respirou fundo. Estava perdendo a razão. "Antes que os criados achem que somos dois malucos. Valentine, por favor. E não me faça pedir novamente, sabe o quanto eu ODEIO pedir."

Valentine passou os dedos na face machucada.

"Como se atreve a me bater?" Estava assustado e indignado pelo tapa. Radamanthys nunca havia batido nele antes. Não assim, em estado normal. Normal? Houvera uma ou outra briga, ambos um tanto cheios de álcool, mas daquele jeito, não. Ouviu cada palavra dita cada vez mais raivoso. Ah, sim, claro. Ele, Valentine, quem tinha um amante. "Você não é nada racional de vez em quando. Como eu poderia ter um amante? Ficou maluco?" Não esperou a resposta e sem dúvida alguma acertou um tremendo soco no rosto do marido e marchou escada acima, quase perdendo controle do cosmo. "Nunca mais me bata. Não sou qualquer um." Rugiu irritado.

A fúria de Radamanthys podia ser sentida a quilômetros. O cosmo negro de um juiz não era exatamente calmante. O chão estremeceu um tanto quando o rosto que sempre espelhava calma com os criados transmutou numa máscara roxa de ódio e poder. O Kyoto do inferno estava ali e não estava feliz. Demoliu parte de uma parede com um soco, fazendo duas ou três criadas que haviam ido ver o que ocorria saírem gritando e deu ordens que ninguém os perturbasse, salvo se quisesse morrer. Subiu quase sem tocar os degraus, a fúria de seu cosmo fazendo-o levitar e sua súrplice cobriu-o como se estivesse indo para uma batalha.

Um loiro encolerizado entrou no quarto respirando fundo, quase descontrolado, fechando e depois lacrando a porta. Sorvia ar pelos dentes, a sua pior face. Seus olhos estavam avermelhados e frios. Sua voz soou cavernosa. "Agora terá que esperar eu me acalmar um pouco ou poderei matá-lo. E não é bem minha ideia de reconciliação. Se é que haverá uma."

Harpia sentia bem o cosmo do Kyoto, mas sua falta de calma o fazia esquecer o receio que normalmente sentiria dele nessas situações. Andava pelo quarto, de um lado para outro, as mãos crispadas, quando o outro chegou. Virou-se para ele ao ouvi-lo e ergueu uma mão, com um gesto que normalmente não faria, o dedo do meio em riste e bufou. "Estou morrendo de medo mesmo." Um ar cínico dava bem o tom de ironia de suas palavras. "Que respeito e confiança quer impor agindo assim? Você me BATEU!"

"Eu não quero impor nada. Como pode ser tão idiota? Agora se acalme ou destruiremos um ao outro, não está sendo nada fácil eu não parti-lo em pedaços. Você me provocou além do racional, e pensar que por causa do Lune fui à maldita loja. Ah, e se erguer sua linda mão de novo assim para mim, eu a partirei em pedaços tão pequenos que nem com lupas vai encontrar os ossos." Estava irritado demais para ser delicado. Uma ordem mental e a súrplice montou-se na pose de dragão no fundo do quarto. Respirava devagar, tentando controlar o cosmo.

Harpia achou melhor nada dizer. A alma negra do marido não era agradável de sentir e deixava-o um tanto enjoado por vezes. Era bem horrível, para dizer o mínimo. Uma mistura de podridão, ódio, rancores e tristeza funda. Era horripilante. Voltou-se para a janela e apoiou os cotovelos ali, respirando fundo. Estava triste. Estava cansado. Após alguns minutos, acabou perguntando com voz baixa. "Não tem trabalho hoje?"

"Eu tinha." Estava melhor. Esperou um tanto ainda e andou até o outro.

"E o que ainda está fazendo aqui? O perfeito Kyoto de Hades não pode se atrasar." Sentiu a aproximação e não se moveu um milímetro.

"Há algumas coisas mais prementes, no momento."

"Ah, sim. Claro. O que? Algum telefonema para um namorado?"

"Se falar que eu tenho algum namorado, novamente..."

"Vai fazer o que? Matar-me? Já está matando, aos poucos, com sua desatenção, seu desamor e sua postura rígida. Não faria muita diferença. Não me importa. Não mais." Valentine suspirou sentindo que lágrimas queriam verter pelos olhos verdes. Não ia deixar. Tinha orgulho.

Radamanthys ficou mudo por algum tempo. Não sabia o que falar. Ameaçar Valentine não era uma atitude inteligente. Aliás, por que brigavam? Pensou em cada palavra do marido e suspirou bem fundo. Estava matando-o? "Por que não faz mais amor comigo? Por que não é mais carinhoso comigo? Por que não conversamos mais?"

"Eu já disse. E não vou ficar me repetindo." Estava muito magoado. Pelas cobranças, pelas ausências, pela solidão e por toda aquela situação. "Tem certeza que quer falar sobre isso?"

"Eu ouvi quando disse algo sobre eu ter arrumado algo. Não me disse o que."

"Não se faça de idiota, Radamanthys, não lhe fica bem e você entendeu sim." Virou-se finalmente para o outro com olhar sério, verdes brilhantes como esmeraldas. Seus olhos. Sua alma. "Você tem um amante? Ou UMA amante. Não vou me surpreender com mais nada."

"Não. Você não devia precisar perguntar. Aliás, nem deveria poder pensar em algo assim. Agora, se fizer questão, posso arrumar alguém." A decisão que via nos olhos verdes o fez ver que não podiam brincar com aquele assunto. "Valentine, sou um Kyoto. Tenho muito trabalho. E andamos loucos no meikai com tantas guerras idiotas. Eu realmente ando trabalhando muito. Mas nunca imaginaria que você fosse me ver tendo um caso. Olha pra mim, Valentine." Segurou no queixo do outro, que abaixara o olhar. Chegou mais perto e o puxou levemente pela cintura, com delicadeza que fazia tempo não demonstrava.

Valentine ficou um pouco indignado por ter sido puxado, mas sentiu algo no gesto, algum carinho. Estava tão carente de afeto. Engoliu um soluço. O coração doía tanto.

"Amor, diga o que vê nos meus olhos, você sempre foi o melhor lendo sentimentos em mim. Diga-me o que vê nos meus olhos. E, se quer saber, era eu quem achava que você tinha um caso."

"Sabe há quanto tempo não me chama de amor?" Soluçou baixinho. Não conseguiu impedir uma lágrima e depois outra. Droga de sensação de fraqueza. "E eu não sei o que vejo nos seus olhos. Não mais. E, ora, Radamanthys, se eu tivesse realmente alguém, eu diria. Eu pediria para ir embora. Odeio mentiras. Sabe muito bem disso. Não me conhece mais?"

"Engraçado, foi o mesmo que alguém me disse. Então, se odeia mentiras, que tal me dizer por que desconfiou de mim? Nunca o traí. Nunca mesmo." Rada reparou no jeito dele, viu as lágrimas e sentiu-se um verdadeiro monstro. Passou dedos delicados por elas, secando-as. "Não chore. Por favor."

"Não estou chorando. Será que pode me soltar? E, ora, por que desconfiei? O que acha? Você e sua mania de nunca falar nada sobre as missões. De chegar horas mais tarde do que deveria mesmo num dia normal. Por você mesmo não tentar conversar. Quer mais?"

O Kyoto soltou-o do abraço, mas ficaram bem próximos.

"Ora Valentine, quero sim. Quero mais. É você o calado. É você quem nada pergunta, quem não se importa e que me olha sempre acusatoriamente e não mais me recepciona na porta com um beijo ou um abraço. Sinto sua falta Valentine! É tão difícil entender?"

"É!" Valentine encarou-o, poupando os outros argumentos e olhando-o ainda meio sem controle.

"E ia ficar calado até quando? Até quando nós íamos seguir nos magoando assim? FALE COMIGO DIABOS!" Radamanthys perdeu toda a compostura. "Teimoso como um escorpiano! E idiota como um aquariano! Tirou suas conclusões e pronto, não foi? Pois eu tirei as minhas! E nos isolamos cada vez mais e estamos sofrendo. Ou não está sentindo a dor que isso tudo nos causa? Pensa que é o único a sofrer? Pensa que é o único que fica sonhando acordado com todo o amor que não tem? Quer que eu procure por amor aonde? Em algum inferninho cheio de travestis? De prostitutas? Onde? Onde devo procurar por amor? Por que em você não consigo encontrar o amor pelo qual eu morreria?" Agora era o Kyoto a ter os olhos cheios de lágrimas dolorosas. Não sabia bem o que iriam fazer, mas tinham que fazer algo.

"Imbecil orgulhoso, prepotente, insuportável. Eu sempre estive aqui, foi você quem me deixou..." A voz de Valentine era um fio de mágoa e tristeza. Sentia-se impotente para acalmar sua própria alma, quanto mais a do marido. Lágrimas agora rolavam sem parar e viu-se com as pernas fracas e uma imensa vontade de apagar tudo e começar de novo.

* * *

Nota das autoras: Muito obrigada pelos reviews inspiradores! Se achávamos que não valia mais à pena publicar nossos surtos, agora sabemos que ainda há leitores para eles. Lemos cada comentário com carinho e emoção. Vocês são incríveis. Eis o novo capítulo e esperamos que gostem. Grande abraço.


	4. Chapter 4

**RECONQUISTA**

**ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko**

**Capítulo Quarto**

**Saudade de Nós Dois**

Radamanthys e Valentine apenas se olhavam. Não sabiam por onde começar, mas precisavam aprender. Reaprender. Enfim o juiz respirou fundo, notando o desespero por trás do olhar triste do marido. Sentia-se tão acuado quanto ele. "Por que não está nos meus braços?" A voz era doce, suave, macia e cheia de amor. E o ar era tão pouco. Radamanthys sibilava as palavras, seu coração pulava inquieto, sua alma vibrava de amor e queria que o marido viesse para ele. Queria tudo de volta. Até mesmo as brigas ele queria de volta. Tudo menos a indiferença de Valentine.

"Por que não está nos meus?" Um olhar esverdeado cheio de dor. "R-Rada..." Um soluço profundo e começou a chorar. Amor.

Radamanthys ficou parado alguns instantes. Por fim, andou até ele e o abraçou com força. Um nó tão grande na garganta que poderia sufocar com ele. "Só quero que saiba que eu jamais o trocaria por quem quer que fosse. Ninguém nunca será o que você é para mim. E, eu..." Parou de falar para sentir lágrimas correndo por seu rosto. "Estou tentando trazer você de volta para mim."

"Eu nunca fui embora." Deu o braço a torcer e abraçou o marido. Por Hades, como sentia falta dele. Tudo nele o fazia suspirar. Tudo.

"Eu me odeio por isso, mas realmente preciso ir. Valentine, é trabalho, somente trabalho. Sei que esta conversa não acabou. Ao menos conseguimos saber que um ainda sente algo pelo outro. Ou não?"

"Seu dever. Vá. Conversaremos depois." Precisava mesmo reorganizar suas ideias, sua mente.

"Eu vou me preparar para trabalhar. Hum, mas antes..." Caminhou até o criado mudo e pegou uma folha de papel, estendendo-a para Valentine. "Agora, vou lhe dar uma missão. Escreva nesse papel, o que sente por mim hoje, agora. Eu farei o mesmo. E hoje à noite, vamos ler o que cada um escreveu. Aceita?"

"Sim. Apenas..."

"Hum?"

"Seja sincero. Mesmo que possa doer."

"Serei. E tente confiar em mim. E eu vou fazer o mesmo quanto a você."

Valentine olhou-o. Sim, precisavam confiar um no outro. Ficou corado um tanto com um selinho que Radamanthys lhe deu. "Hum, certo. Eu vou... Ahn... Desculpe." Não disse mais nada e saiu do quarto arrumando a camisa, indo para o quarto do filho que choramingava. Hora do café da manhã de Angel. À tarde teria de ir para o meikai, tinha de deixar alguns relatórios sobre a nona prisão.

Wyvern sabia que o marido não era dado a explosões de paixão explícita. Entendia isso. Arrumou-se e foi para mais uma maratona de reuniões. O dia passou um tanto lentamente demais e, dessa vez, quando percebeu que a reunião ia ser estender, de novo, pediu licença e saiu, ligando para o marido.

"Valentine? Ainda não acabei aqui. Infelizmente é pior que pensei. Não quero que pense nada de errado, estou só trabalhando. Eu te amo. Volto tão logo consiga me livrar."

"Hum, certo. Obrigado." Valentine estava quase saindo do meikai quando ouvira o telefone e se surpreendera, atendendo e escutando o Kyoto com um pequeno sorriso. Ele avisara dessa vez, ao menos. E ainda dissera que o amava. Entregou os últimos papéis para um soldado e voltou para casa.

Era tão tarde. Quase onze horas da noite. Radamanthys estava cansado. Mesmo assim, ainda fez uma pequena loucura. Procurou algum lugar com flores e bombons. Conseguiu rosas de cor suave, quase brancas. Uma caixa pequena com alguns bombons recheados de leite condensado e, por mais exausto que se sentisse, escreveu um pequeno cartão. Chegou em casa e procurou pelo marido.

Ao sentir que o marido estava no castelo, Valentine deixou de lado o livro que lia. Havia resolvido se deitar cedo. No entanto acabara por não conseguir dormir. Levantou-se preocupado porque não havia escrito tudo que sentia pelo marido. Passara algum tempo tentando escrever, mas só algumas frases haviam saído. Não era bom naquilo. Teria que servir. Havia guardado o papel na gaveta. Foi para a sala, diferentemente de outros dias, para encontrar Radamanthys.

Wyvern deixou a pasta em cima de uma mesa e sentiu o cosmo de Val se aproximar. Sorriu sinceramente e olhou-o com suavidade. Entregou-lhe as flores. "Já jantou? Trouxe algo para servir de sobremesa."

"Comi alguma coisa." Não conseguiu não sorrir timidamente com as flores e pegou-as. Fazia tempo que não recebia flores. Ora, apenas Radamanthys já lhe dera flores em sua vida.

"Alguma coisa? Parece que preciso mudar o cozinheiro. Está de dieta por acaso? Não precisa de nada disso. E, bom, creio que pareço um daqueles maridos a falar besteiras para a esposinha. No caso, tenho mais sorte. Tenho um esposo." Fechou os olhos, cansado e soltou um longo suspiro. "Angel está bem? Você está bem?" Passou dedos carinhosos pelos cabelos ruivos e entregou por fim o chocolate. "São de leite condensado. Doce como você." E sentia-se tão bem agradando ao outro. Por que se esquecera disso ultimamente?

"Ei, a comida estava boa. Apenas que eu não estava com fome. Eu estou bem, Angel está dormindo tranquilamente." Apreciou as palavras do marido, os toques gentis e sorriu, levemente corado. "Obrigado." Era muito bom que Wyvern estivesse ali. A presença dele era tão quente e forte. Lembrou-se porque o amava tanto: porque ele era como uma estrela cheia de luz em sua vida.

"Senti saudades. Desculpe, mas não consigo sequer ficar acordado direito. Podemos ir dormir? Prometo tomar banho e ser um marido bem cheiroso. E adormecer no meio de qualquer conversa." Revirou os olhos. Estava cansado demais. E sentia muito por tal fato. "Sinto muito, não estou em condições de ser um tanto mais romântico."

"Seja você mesmo. Foi por tal pessoa que me apaixonei." Valentine arqueou levemente as sobrancelhas. Desde quando conseguia se expressar tão bem? Algo batia em seu peito. Radamanthys estava ali, sinceramente estava ali. Ficou feliz e acabou por falar baixo que passara a tarde no Cocytes e que estava também bastante cansado.

"E ninguém me disse nada? O que houve? Algo de estranho?" Seus sentidos entraram em alerta. Preocupava-se com Valentine. "Por que foi lá? Sozinho? E se houvesse uma rebelião de mortos assassinos?"

Valentine se viu obrigado a rir um pouco.

"Radamanthys, não seja tão protetor. Eu vivia lá antes, sem ninguém por perto além dos ventos cortantes. Estou acostumado e sou bem perigoso se for necessário. E você sabe bem disso. E, quanto ao que fui fazer, tinha que entregar alguns relatórios sobre a oitava prisão e achei melhor acabá-los lá mesmo, para dar mais uma revisada. E, você sabe muito bem, dificilmente eles se soltam." Lembrou-se que uns dois naquele dia haviam conseguido, mas nada que não cuidasse.

"Dificilmente não quer dizer nunca. E pelo seu olhar, sei que teve algum problema. Deixemos para lá, sei bem como suas garras podem cortar. Aliás, você ser perigoso é um detalhe que me atrai." Estirou os braços acima da cabeça e viu Valentine sorrir levemente. "Que foi?"

"Nada, apenas reparando em seus músculos." O ruivo ficou bem vermelho e abaixou a cabeça.

"Sei..." Radamanthys riu. "Vou tomar banho. Pode, por favor, ver algo para eu comer? Não como nada desde o café da manhã... Não tive tempo para almoçar."

"Está bem. Sabe que não sou nenhum ás na cozinha." Talvez um bom filé com batatas e uma vitamina fosse boa ideia. Passou pelo inglês e dirigiu-se à cozinha, tocando-o no ombro, de leve. Forte. Ah, sim, seu marido era bem forte. E bonito. Revirou os olhos. Pelo visto estava com alguma disposição para perdoar os dias difíceis.

Wyvern tomou um banho morno, seu corpo reclamava um tanto o excesso de trabalho, as poucas horas de sono. Estava realmente com fome. Vestiu um pijama azul escuro de seda e foi ver o filho, que dormia calminho. Deu-lhe um beijinho e desceu indo até a cozinha. "Angel é um anjo mesmo. Pena que eu nem o tenho visto direito. Hum, que cheiro bom." Sentou-se à pequena mesa da copa e aguardou.

"Simples, mas creio que está bom." O cipriota serviu o marido com esmero, alguns legumes crus bem cortados, sabia que ele gostava. "Por que está tendo que passar tanto tempo assim em reuniões e trabalho externo? Não era assim antes." Temeu que seu tom soasse como desconfiança. Ora, ainda tinha algumas.

"Valens, creio que é porque há pessoas más em excesso no mundo. O meikai está cheio demais. Estamos pensando, ou melhor, Hades está pensando, em estabelecer mais alguns locais gigantescos para conter tanta gente, quero dizer, almas. Algumas são tão negras, tão desprovidas de qualquer resquício de bondade que até nós, espectros, seríamos considerados anjos perto delas. Hum, está ótimo. Você realmente sabe como fazer um filé." Apreciava cada garfada.

"Obrigado. Quanto ao trabalho, de que locais fala?" Sentou-se perto do outro e ficou feliz interiormente ao ver o apetite dele. Fazia muito tempo mesmo que não cozinhava nada para Radamanthys. Talvez devessem fazer isso mais vezes, verem-se à noite, por mais tarde que fosse. Era uma saída para a falta de tempo que tinham atualmente.

"Ah, querido, Patagônia, Ártico, Deserto do Saara, Cordilheira dos Andes, minas de diamantes abandonadas, fossas abissais nos oceanos. Locais que Hades antes não utilizava por serem mais complexos de lidar. Obviamente que falamos do subsolo, ou seja, por vezes serão quilômetros abaixo da terra, ou do oceano. O que não é novidade, não é mesmo? Por conta disso, aumentariam os territórios de influência dos Kyotos. Estamos disputando os novos locais e..." Calou-se um tanto, pensando se contaria o restante.

"Lugares inóspitos. Bem, para quem viveu quase o tempo inteiro no inferno gelado do Cocytes, não creio que acharia tão inóspito. Mas continue. O que ia dizer?"

"Eu estive brigando. Sei que você prefere o frio e nenhum de nós três se animou com o Deserto do Saara."

"Brigando? Ora, mas por quê?" Ergueu uma sobrancelha e suspirou. "E como assim ninguém se interessou pelo Saara? Ao que eu saiba, Ayacos comanda o sexto inferno, ou seja, o de lava, o Deserto do Saara seria perfeito para ele. Além de ser Nepalês, um país quente, Ayacos parece gostar do calor normalmente e... Que foi?" O olhar de Rada estava fixo nele.

"Você conhece bem os Kyotos, não é mesmo?"

"Ah, por favor, crise de ciúme por motivos mesquinhos, não." No íntimo, Valentine divertia-se. Então o Kyoto ainda tinha ciúme dele?

"Hunf. Certo. Acontece que Minos resolveu que quer o Ártico. E, que gostaria que você fosse com ele, pois ambos têm tolerância alta ao gelo." Rilhou os dentes, irritado "E por isso eu quase o esganei, de novo."

"De novo? Como assim?"

Radamanthys lembrou-se da briga quando Minos dissera que Valentine era sem graça.

"Ora, ele teve a audácia de dizer algo como '_aquele seu marido é muito sem graça. Você poderia ficar com quem quisesse, estar muito bem sem ele. Hoje em dia os relacionamentos não são do jeito que você enxerga o seu. Não se cansou dele ainda?'_ Ele foi desagradável."Wyvern bufou.

"Hum, e não se sente assim?" Sabia que estava abusando, mas tinha mesmo que saber. Precisava ter toda a certeza do mundo.

"Valentine..." Olhou-o muito sério. Não queria brigar. Estavam indo tão bem. "É claro que não me sinto assim. Não me cansei de você, não me cansarei de você e, se quer saber, eu e Minos passamos a brigar quase todos os dias ultimamente. E se ele lhe faltar com o respeito, nem sei do que sou capaz."

"Tem que se acalmar, se deixar-se dominar pelo descontrole, não vai adiantar nada." Achou melhor não insistir mais, obtivera uma boa resposta. Apoiou o queixo na mão e fitou o marido.

"Certo. Então creio que não haveria problemas em que eu passasse dois meses com Pandora cuidando das acomodações de Hades em Estocolmo. A Suécia é um país bem bonito." Calou-se. Pandora era algo que deixava Valentine um tanto furioso. Ora, não era o espectro de harpia quem falava em controle?

O efeito foi imediato. O cipriota ouviu o nome de Pandora e estreitou os olhos. Bufou e resolveu não dizer nada.

"Não faz ideia do que é ver Pandora nas reuniões com ares de senhora de todos nós, dando ordens. Sem falar no quanto ela parece interessada em... Bem, acho que você sabe. Esqueça, não precisa ter ciúmes dela. Aliás, não precisa ter ciúmes de ninguém." A voz de Radamanthys era calma. Terminou de comer e suspirou.

Houve um silêncio esquisito, Valentine tentava não retrucar, não levar a conversa adiante, não falar de Pandora, mas era quase impossível. Sua inquietude chamou a atenção do marido.

"Que foi, Valentine? Sabe que eu sou sincero. Eu não minto. Dei-lhe exatamente o painel sobre o que acontece, ou aconteceu. E só falei o que você ouviu porque você parecia não compreender meu ponto de vista. E Pandora se interessa bem mais por submeter a todos e não por um relacionamento."

"Ah, claro, sei bem no que ela está interessada." Val fechou uma das mãos com força. "E tenho certeza que não apenas ela. Você não é de se jogar fora." E desde quando demonstrava seu ciúme tão claramente?

"Querido, perdoe-me por não ter contado. Hum, e você tem ciúme de mim tanto assim?" Do jeito que andavam estremecidos, achou aquilo interessante. Continuou fitando o outro tentando ler seus sentimentos.

"Hunf. Não sei do que fala." Tentou ficar calmo. Pandora, sempre Pandora. Mulherzinha que ousara tripudiar de Radamanthys por conta da invasão do Santuário. Pior que seu marido estivera certo ao desconfiar dos espectros Saga, Shura e Camus. Águas passadas. "Pandora nunca lhe agradeceu por ter desconfiado dos três ex-cavaleiros de Atena que quase puseram tudo a perder?"

"Ela é uma criança. Não quero ficar falando dela. Hum, se não contei algumas coisas, foi por não saber se você ficaria aliviado com certas decisões ou profundamente irritado."

"Está bem, mas ela errou em ter confiado tanto em espectros não oriundos das estrelas maléficas." Pensou uns momentos e tocou na mão do outro fazendo-o encará-lo. "Prefiro que conte as coisas, mesmo que eu não goste delas. Ao menos dá-me a oportunidade de não me sentir afastado de sua vida. Por falar nisso, sumiram cinco das suas garrafas de uísque escocês. Verifiquei hoje."

"Não sumiram. Eu as bebi nos últimos dois dias. Acho que ando bebendo demais, talvez devesse tomar apenas sucos. Hum, vamos para a cama?" Bocejou e pediu desculpas quase imediatamente.

"Radamanthys, precisa dosar o álcool. Sei que é inglês e que aprecia beber, no entanto..." Tirou o prato e talheres que ele usara e colocou na pia, apenas passando um pouco de água, lavaria no outro dia, ou algum empregado o faria "Preocupa-me que beba sem controle. Não gosto de bebidas, sabe disso. Vamos?"

Wyvern sorriu e pegou o marido nos braços, beijando-o na bochecha "Não se preocupe, e eu te levo." Começou a subir a escadaria com um belo sorriso "Sabia que faz tempo que não o pego em meus braços?"

"Você e sua mania de me pegar no colo. Eu sei andar." Comentou baixinho embora estivesse gostando. "Não sou o Angel." Ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas desistiu ao ver o ar do marido. Ora, melhor aproveitar. Radamanthys o colocou na cama e foi até uma mesa, onde havia uma pasta com papéis. Tirou de lá um texto e voltou.

"Hum, vejamos, por que eu te amo?" O loiro alto olhou Valentine com um ar um tanto adolescente.

"Rada, eu não sei... Quer dizer." Corou um tanto, não era bom naquelas situações. Emotividade era um atributo do seu marido escorpiano. Ou melhor seria dizer passionalidade?

"Eu te amo, Valentine, talvez por seres o único ser da face da terra de quem me importam as opiniões, talvez porque sei que em seus braços posso dormir sem risco de ser ferido. Talvez, ainda, porque eu não consiga imaginar um sorriso mais bonito e, quem sabe? Por que eu simplesmente adoro quem sou quando estou com você. Eu te amo, Valentine de Harpia, porque não tens medo de me dizer o que pensa, não se dobra aos meus caprichos embora fosse muito mais fácil para mim lidar com quem me obedece cegamente. Eu o amo por seres uma pessoa única. Aquele que escolhi para amar."

Harpia ficou rubro. O tom de voz do Kyoto era sério, calmo e baixo. Via nos olhos dele o tanto que deveria ter custado a ele escrever aquilo. Mexeu-se na cama e remexeu a gaveta do criado mudo, pegando a folha de papel que a custo tentara encher de palavras que não encontrara.

"Não sou alguém que consiga dizer as coisas com facilidade, Rada, não posso dizer com certeza por que casei contigo, mas sei quais motivos tenho para continuar assim. Sou um espírito por vezes distante, por vezes calado demais e sei que você gosta tanto de conversar. Temo por não ser exatamente o que você quer e precisa e ao mesmo tempo, não posso ser quem eu não sou. Amo você. Amo nosso filho e já cansei há algum tempo do frio do Cocytes e eu gosto de estar ao seu lado e, hum, bem, ah, obrigado por continuar do meu lado." Abaixou os olhos, não gostava de dizer aquelas coisas, não combinava com ele e sabia que era mais o que sentia. Apenas não sabia dizer.

"Acho que nosso casamento ainda tem conserto, não acha? Pelo que ouvi, e pelo que eu disse." Tentou sorrir um pouco.

"Sim." Foi a resposta simples. Observou o outro e viu um pequeno sorriso nos lábios desenhados dele.

"Quanto entusiasmo. Bem, eu já devia ter me acostumado" Suspirou meio triste. "Bem, vamos dormir que estamos precisando." Foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes.

Valentine revirou os olhos com o jeito dele. Ótimo, era sempre assim. Ora, ele, Valentine, não era bom em ficar fazendo chamegos e discursos sobre o que sentia. E Radamanthys ficava magoado. Sabia que sim. Levantou-se e foi atrás dele, segurando-o pelo pulso e esticando-se o suficiente para dar um beijo leve nele, soltando-o e olhando-o contrariado depois.

"Sabe que sou péssimo com seus silêncios. Acho que preciso apenas me lembrar que nada o faria permanecer comigo se não quisesse. E, ora, às favas." Radamanthys puxou-o num abraço apertado e mordeu-lhe de leve o pescoço "Sinto muita falta de você o dia todo, se quer saber."

Harpia pensou que ele podia se achar péssimo, mas que às vezes ele parecia entender tudo, isso parecia. Não se surpreendeu quando ele o puxou, típico de Radamanthys, mas não esperava os dentes em seu pescoço. Suspirou com as palavras dele "Também sinto sua falta." Ora, o que mais diria? Uma declaração de amor cheia de floreios não era algo que fosse capaz de fazer sem muito esforço. Era tudo simples e claro para ele. Gostava do outro. Já o tinha dito.

"E eu ainda não usei nada do que comprei no sex shop." Falou com um sorriso.

A reação de Valentine foi imediata, corou absurdamente, sem conseguir dizer uma palavra sequer. Sentia o calor nas faces e ficou verdadeiramente sem graça. E o inglês não tinha esquecido aquelas... Como ele descreveria? Coisas?

"Deve ser porque faltava a companhia ideal."

"Hum, ok." O ruivo não respondeu mais que isso e voltou para o quarto, meio que pensando naquilo. Seu marido não estava morto de cansaço? E, bem, será que queria realmente ver o que havia naquelas sacolas?

Radamanthys suspirou baixo. Era mesmo o seu Valentine. Era o jeito dele. Terminou de se arrumar e foi para o quarto, deitando na imensa cama. "Sinto muito, mas não vai dormir desse lado solitariamente de jeito nenhum."

"Hein?" O ruivo arregalou um pouco os olhos e viu o marido ir pegar uma das sacolas e sumir das vistas dele. O que aquele louco queria agora?

* * *

Agradecemos de coração pelos reviews inspiradores. Esperamos que continuem acompanhando a fanfic e que gostem dos desfechos que estamos propondo. Faltam apenas dois capítulos. Grande abraço.


	5. Chapter 5

**RECONQUISTA**

**ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko**

**Capítulo Quinto**

**Revelações de Um Amor Verdadeiro – Recomeços**

Wyvern foi novamente para a suíte e escolheu algumas coisas na sacola, pensando que talvez ficasse um tanto ridículo. Ora, que importava? Pegou a roupa de couro que comprara e vestiu-a. A calça aderiu ao corpo perfeito e a sensação era interessante. Sentia-se estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo, excitado com a idéia.

A um comando do cosmo do Kyoto, todas as luzes do quarto se extinguiram, deixando tudo escuro. Não era o bastante. Controlou o ambiente como ser das trevas que era e uma escuridão sepulcral tomou conta do aposento. Voltou andando em passos silenciosos, como fazia para espreitar suas vítimas e sua voz era baixa e perigosa. "Vai ter que se deixar conduzir por mim, uma vez que nem com seu cosmo conseguirá romper essa escuridão. Só quero que saiba que eu jamais o trocaria por ninguém. Ninguém mesmo. E eu estou tentando trazer você de volta pra mim."

Harpia sentiu-se excitado e apavorado na mesma proporção. Não era porque eram casados que não chegava a temer algumas facetas de Wyvern. Ele era perigoso e isso não mudaria nunca. Mordeu de leve os lábios. Por mais pacífica que estivesse sendo a conversa dos dois, sabia que ainda não estava tudo bem. Não conseguia ver nada e não gostava muito daquilo. Tentou seguir a voz e virou-se para um lado. Ouviu uma risada um tanto aterradora. Levantou-se da cama e saiu a esmo. Radamanthys em seu elemento. Pior que aquilo o estava deixando interessado. Eram malucos, só podia.

"Perdido?" Wyvern movia-se depressa, de um lado, de outro, falando baixo "Perdido sou eu sem você. Sem um beijo, um abraço." Pegou as algemas de veludo e prendeu um pulso de Valentine a um dos pilares do dossel da cama de casal, rápido e eficiente. "Ainda iremos brigar?"

Valentine surpreendeu-se, andava pelo quarto, tentando seguir a voz dele, sabendo que era bem difícil, quando sentiu rapidamente algo puxando seu pulso e quando tentou libertá-lo não conseguiu, era algo fofo que o prendia. Mas prendia. Rosnou que o outro o soltasse. Radamanthys tinha cada ideia...

"Você não quer ser solto." O inglês pegou uma corrente feita de metal recoberta por veludo e plumas e enrolou no corpo do cipriota, devagar, parando bem na frente dele e os olhos dourados flamejaram. Um brilho perigoso. Reluziu o cosmo para iluminar um pouco e Valentine poder ver sua face. "Partiria facilmente qualquer das coisas que usei. Mas você na verdade não quer. Tente imaginar o que estou vestindo, se é que visto algo." Pegou a mão livre do marido e deslizou pelo couro fino e macio da roupa que usava.

A respiração de Valentine estava alterada. Não queria admitir que aquela maluquice estava excitando-o. Estava até mesmo um pouco irritado por estar sendo dominado. Ficou curioso, no entanto, o que era aquilo no corpo do outro? Couro? Corou um tanto ao lembrar o que vira na sacola. "O que você quer?"

"Não é óbvio? Você de volta. Acho que se cansou de mim e, para ser sincero, preciso que se interesse, novamente. Ou não?"

"Ou não o que? Que diabos, não fui eu quem se afastou. E já não tínhamos resolvido tudo?" Disse meio alterado, tentando enxergar o outro.

"Ou não quer?" Uma venda de seda negra foi colocada nos olhos de Valentine. Diminuiu a escuridão para algo mais razoável, ficou por trás do outro e puxando-o, colou os corpos, encaixando-se nele e soltando o braço preso no pilar da cama. Abraçou-o com alguma força e deslizou uma das mãos pelo tórax, cintura e quadris, sensualmente. Moveu-se e alcançou a boca do outro, dando-lhe um beijo rápido. "Quer ou não?"

O cipriota estava com alguma dificuldade para entender tudo. Arfou com o contato daquele corpo perfeito contra o seu. Por Hades, Radamanthys era uma coisa quando queria seduzir. A pergunta era se ele, Valentine, estava com vontade de ser seduzido. "Querer o que?" Sua voz era hesitante, não conseguia pensar com clareza com o outro agindo daquele jeito e com a raiva que descobriu que ainda sentia. "Solte-me" Falou num tom baixo, quase murmurando.

"Nunca o soltarei. Eu te amo, seu cabeça dura. Quero você de volta, me quer de volta? Hum?" Abriu a camisa do outro e passou a arranhar levemente com o cabo de um chicote de couro.

Val apenas o escutou, ouvindo a pergunta que definitivamente não parecia requerer resposta e mordeu um tanto os lábios ao sentir sua camisa aberta e algo roçando em seu corpo. Começava a reagir bastante aos toques, mas... "Rada, você, bem, jura que, quer dizer, jura que não me..." Não conseguiu continuar a pergunta, mas achou que ele entenderia. Era difícil sequer pensar em perguntar ao outro se o havia traído. E Radamanthys já havia respondido antes. Poderia ficar irritado com a insistência de Valentine.

Radamanthys sumiu da presença de Valentine, ocultando o cosmo ao máximo. Respirava devagar, observando-o. O cipriota ficou agoniado, tentou sentir a custo a presença do outro. Temeu ter exagerado na insistência. E deu-se conta que se importava e muito com a presença do marido.

O inglês pegou uma rosa de seda, macia e suave e voltou, sem deixá-lo sentir a presença dele e tocou os lábios dele com a flor "Seu tolo. Por este anel, eu te recebo, como meu marido e prometo te amar, proteger, honrar e cuidar até o final dos meus dias... Não foi mais ou menos isso que eu disse?"

O ruivo mordeu levemente os lábios, ainda um tanto nervoso e abaixou um tanto a cabeça, ainda não atinando para o fato que poderia ter retirado a venda. "Eu me lembro."

A flor na mão direita, Rada passou-a no peito desnudo do marido, devagar, e soltou-o, com cuidado, abraçando-o e retirando a venda, beijando a testa dele e falando com calma. "Hoje foi apenas um pouco de carinho. Não vou te seduzir assim, de uma vez, depois de tanta mágoa. Teremos tempo. Vou cuidar de nós dois. E eu comprei tudo isso por você. Pois é com você que quero minhas fantasias, mas apenas nos amaremos novamente, se e quando não houver mais dúvidas."

O mais novo arfava. Piscou um tanto os olhos para se acostumar com a luz quando a venda foi tirada de seus olhos. Sentiu o toque na testa e depois escutou-o, demorando um pouco para absorver as palavras dele e por fim suspirando, agradecendo num murmúrio pelo tempo que ele lhe dava e vendo-o perto, apenas deixou inclinar um tanto o corpo, apoiando-se no do outro sem dizer mais nada.

"Machuquei você com o tapa?" Rada suspirou profundamente e embaralhou os cabelos dele.

"Um pouco. Não se preocupe, creio que já lhe dei o troco, não?"

"Aquele soquinho leve?" Riu baixo "Acho que os empregados devem estar muito curiosos até agora sobre se vamos ficar juntos ou não. Vamos dormir."

No dia seguinte, estavam um pouco mais tranquilos. Radamanthys novamente saiu para uma séria de reuniões e problemas a resolver. Parecia que não ia acabar nunca. Se os outros perceberam que ele estava mais calmo, não disseram nada.

Valentine parecia mais feliz. Ainda um tanto preocupado com seu casamento, no entanto achava que iam no caminho certo. Fez diversas tarefas para Hades, teve que recolher algumas almas de traidores para o Cocytes, levou Angel ao médico, resolveu fazer um bolo de chocolate para Radamanthys e ficou aliviado quando ele novamente telefonou para avisar que chegaria mais tarde.

Cerca de onze horas da noite e um Kyoto muito cansado entra em sua casa. Estava tudo calmo e silencioso. Até demais.

"Valentine?"

"Na cozinha." Terminava de aprontar um jantar para o marido. Os empregados haviam sido dispensados mais cedo. Deixara Angel com Queen de Mandrágora e, de banho tomado, os longos cabelos soltos pelas costas e um pijama verde escuro de seda pura, parecia uma outra pessoa.

"Está tudo bem calmo aqui e..." Parou à porta apreciando a cascata ruiva até o meio das costas, sentia o perfume do outro entrar por suas narinas. Era suave, nada agressivo, era bom. Sentia também o cheiro de carne e legumes, prato que adorava e viu, no meio da mesa, um belo bolo de chocolate. "Estou na casa certa?"

"Não sei. Eu sou o seu marido?" Valentine colocou as travessas belamente arrumadas num carrinho de servir e olhou o outro com ar enigmático. "Sala de Jantar. Sabe onde é?" Foi saindo em direção do outro cômodo, mas antes parou perto de Radamanthys e deu-lhe um selinho carinhoso "Boa noite, marido."

Wyvern piscou uma, e duas vezes. Não conseguiu dizer nada. Valentine podia mesmo ser surpreendente. Seguiu-o até a sala de jantar e arregalou um tanto os olhos. A mesa estava posta com toalhas vermelhas e brancas em aprumado jogo de contraste. A louça era branca com bordas douradas, os talheres de prata, o réchaud fumegando, velas ao invés da luz do lustre de cristal. Uma suave música clássica. Ele gostava e Valentine sabia disso. Frutas na cesta ao centro.

"Carne grelhada com legumes, pães frescos, frutas. Espero que possamos jantar juntos ao menos de vez em quando." O espectro do Cocytes sentou-se calmamente à direita da cabeceira e olhou para o outro com naturalidade.

"Para que tudo isso?" Wyvern afrouxou a gravata e tirou o paletó. Sentou-se apreciando o aroma que vinha dos pratos e sorriu. "Obrigado."

"Como foi seu dia hoje? Eu tive algumas tarefas extras, como procurar um bom corte de carne para fazer hoje. Ao ponto, porém levemente mal-passada, se bem me lembro. E, respondendo à sua pergunta. Para nós." Uma bela tábua de vidro temperado foi usada por Valentine que fatiou com perícia a carne lindamente dourada. Um tanto de legumes cozidos no vapor e temperados com pimenta. Fazia tudo com a maior calma do mundo. Radamanthys sentiu o coração encher de paz.

"Eu pensei muito em você. Eu pensei muito em nós dois. Eu sou feliz com você, apesar de nossas brigas. E eu não quero mais fazer você chorar." Pegou o prato que lhe era dado e tocou nas mãos do outro. "Obrigado por estar aqui. Por ter me esperado. Por me dar novas chances. Ainda errarei muito, mas quero sempre ter a hombridade de pedir perdão."

"Coma. Eu creio que acertei o ponto da pimenta também." Harpia não respondeu ao que ele disse por sentir seu coração pulando na boca. Aquele homem. O Kyoto tão poderoso de Hades, que sabia ser tão terno e tão amoroso. Não sabia o que dizer. Sua incapacidade de expor sentimentos em palavras tão bem quanto o outro fazia. Não era nada bom nisso. Serviu-se também e suspirou ao sentir que a comida estava perfeita. Tinha feito tudo com amor, como não estaria?

"Eu sei que você não consegue se expressar muito bem. Eu compreendo. Por isso valorizo as coisas que você faz. Este jantar está maravilhoso e você está lindo." Cada pedaço que comia o enchia de mais carinho por Valentine. Não era fácil serem homossexuais. Não era fácil terem tido um filho contra todas as regras da natureza. Não era fácil serem casados. No entanto, naquele momento, tudo parecia tão simples. "Pena que estou tão cansado ou poderia convidar você para caminhar ao luar."

"Haverá outras noites de luar." Fez uma breve pausa tentando achar algo para dizer. Tentando a todo custo conseguir expressar o que sentia por Radamanthys. "Sou péssimo dizendo como me sinto porque realmente é profundo demais para eu conseguir achar palavras." Olhou para o outro, finalmente encarando-o, deixando o amor fluir por seus olhos como há muito não fazia. Queria que Radamanthys fosse capaz de entender. Como queria ser diferente. Como queria que fosse igual aos livros adocicados em que a comunicação entre o casal era algo mágico que nunca precisava de acertos. "E todos viveram felizes para sempre." Acabou por dizer num murmúrio.

"A felicidade é algo transitório como tudo na vida, Valentine. Aproveitar os bons momentos e ter força nos maus momentos é que torna a felicidade tão especial. Consegue entender?"

"Compartilhar dores. Compartilhar sorrisos. Ser forte quando quer chorar. É a isso que se refere?" Terminou de comer e cruzou os dedos das mãos sobre o prato. O brilho de sua aliança de casamento ficava bonito com a luz das velas.

"Um pouco, sim. Na verdade eu queria dizer que estar junto quando estamos felizes é bem mais fácil que quando estamos com raiva um do outro. Mesmo assim, precisamos estar juntos para podermos discutir e chegar a algum lugar. Se nos afastarmos em silêncios furiosos, não poderemos ficar juntos quando o silêncio quiser dizer paz ao invés de guerra."

"Culpado." Harpia suspirou. Sim, costumava fazer isso. Deixar o assunto ficar cada vez mais complicado. Ficar em silêncio sem dizer nada e ver sua raiva crescer. "Não sei se consigo mudar."

"Não quero que mude. Quero que me bata, que esperneie, que me xingue. Ou ao menos, que me olhe furioso ao invés de me ignorar. E eu tentarei não ser tão violento. A parede que quebrei será consertada em breve."

"Para mim isso seria mudar. Eu não costumo deixar que saiba exatamente como me sinto."

"Eu costumo deixar você saber exatamente como me sinto." Talvez aquela conversa fosse ser longa. Tinham que achar um jeito de se comunicar.

"Não sei o que fazer." Não estava mentindo. Demonstrar emoções era difícil, era doloroso por vezes. Droga, nunca tinha sido namorado de alguém por tanto tempo. No que pensava? Era casado com aquele Kyoto maluco! "Você me confunde às vezes."

"Destrua uma parede. Costuma chamar a atenção." O Kyoto parou de falar e ficou olhando Valentine enquanto terminava de comer. Talvez fosse melhor conversar sobre outras coisas. Valorizar o que Valentine era e não o que ele poderia ser. Chegava de brigas. Poderiam resolver com calma. Ele era lindo com os lábios finos, mas bem feitos, os longos fios ruivos, o olhar de águia. "Você é muito bonito. E a gravidez e o fato de ser pai o deixaram ainda melhor. Gosto do seu jeito de andar, e de falar."

Val percebeu que ele o analisava de outra maneira, um tanto cuidadosamente. Agradeceu sua própria ideia de haver se arrumado com esmero. Percebeu que se importava loucamente com o que Radamanthys achava dele. E não era assim com ninguém mais. Demorou um tanto para absorver tudo de que haviam falado. Olhou-o até um tanto surpreso. Fazia algum tempo que ele não falava consigo daquela forma. E mesmo que estivesse ainda com um pé atrás por causa do que acontecera, não evitou um pequeno sorriso, murmurando um leve agradecimento pelos elogios.

"Vamos subir?" Wyvern ergueu-se e estendeu a mão para o outro. "Não se preocupe em arrumar nada, temos empregados e, além disso, hoje quero ficar com você um pouco, por mais cansado que eu esteja."

"Está bem." Sentiu um pequeno frio correr pela espinha. Agora parecia que, ao contrário do que ocorrera no ultimo mês, seu marido queria ficar mais próximo. Descobriu que também queria. O problema era que, fazia tempo, estava nervoso. Por que estava nervoso? Ah, sim, as sacolas que Rada tinha comprado.

Wyvern entrelaçou os dedos na mão dele e subiram as escadas, devagar, Rada estava mesmo cansado.

* * *

Nota: Obrigada pelos reviews. Sabemos que muitos estão ocupados e por isso vemos a diminuição do interesse pela fanfic, uma pena. No entanto, eu cumpro minha palavra. Feliz Natal a todos. Este é o penúltimo capítulo. Abraços e felicidades a todos. Publicando em 22 de dezembro de 2012 para todo mundo poder curtir na boa.


	6. Chapter 6

**RECONQUISTA**

**ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko**

**Capítulo Sexto - Final**

**Acertos**

Chegaram ao quarto, o Kyoto foi tomar um banho, fez a barba, novamente, embora fosse dormir, quem sabe? Não gostava de arranhar Valentine. Saiu com a toalha na cintura e para sua alegria, um pijama de seda vermelho o esperava estendido na cama. "Obrigado."

"De nada, venha deitar." Valentine foi fechar a cortina e na volta derrubou uma das sacolas no chão, vendo sair de lá uma algema de veludo, chocolates em formatos eróticos, ou cuja intenção era serem, uma cueca transparente e um creme de massagem afrodisíaco, bem como um lubrificante para "sexo tórrido". Olhou tudo aquilo sem fazer nenhum movimento, corando à medida que entendia, parcialmente, para que serviam várias daquelas, como diria, coisas...

"Bem, foi idéia do Lune."

"Como?" Oscilou entre ficar com raiva e ter um ataque de ciúmes.

"A loja. Ele não viu nada disso. Ora, vamos, eu não ia ficar mostrando coisas assim pra todo mundo. Er, deixa para lá." Radamanthys agachou pegando algumas coisas e olhou para Valentine com ar doce. "Creme para massagem. Quem sabe possamos experimentar qualquer hora dessas, se você quiser." Pegou ainda a algema macia de veludo e o chicote de couro que havia utilizado na noite anterior.

Harpia achou que até que parecia, bem, ao menos um pouco, interessante. O que Radamanthys estava propondo? "Er, bom, eu... Talvez, quer dizer... Ahn, acho que, talvez não. Quer dizer, talvez não tivesse problema em experimentar. Não estava cansado?"

"Você fica lindo confuso. Estou cansado, mas não morto. E depois de tudo por que passamos... Vamos ver o que pode ser feito." Ergueu-se com o creme de massagem numa mão e com as algemas de veludo na outra, aproximou-se de Valentine e colou os lábios nos dele, prendendo as duas mãos dele para trás com a algema e começando a explorar a boca com carinho, beijos leves, deslizando a língua gentilmente e gemendo baixinho.

Val ficou meio surpreso com o beijo, mas acabou por se deixar levar, correspondendo ao toque e mal notando o que era feito com suas mãos. Sentia tanta falta daquele carinho do outro consigo. Logo sentia o abraço do outro apertar um tanto e nem reclamou quando foi colocado na cama, meio de lado. Uma das mãos foi solta e depois a outra, não demorou e viu-se atado à cabeceira por um lenço de cetim negro. Como Rada fazia aquilo?

"Ainda me ama o suficiente para me deixar tocar você?"

Harpia olhou-o meio indignado, um tanto surpreso, observou-o com uma leve contrariedade, suspirou e ia falar algo quando ouviu a pergunta e piscou os olhos, observando-o por um momento e sorrindo levemente. "Amo. Se não amasse não teria continuado aqui por tanto tempo."

"Então, permita-me demonstrar o que significas para mim." Começou a beijá-lo nas faces, no queixo, no pescoço, deslizando as mãos pelas curvas e retas, com amor, carinho, devagar. Rasgou a camisa dele sem nem perguntar e atacou um dos mamilos com fome, sugando, lambendo, mordiscando. Saudade demais. Era homem, era apaixonado e estava com a criatura que mais amava no mundo em seus braços. Vibrou seu cosmo num amor imenso e mordiscou o pescoço dele depois, devagar. "Você é doce, quente, maravilhoso. Não perguntei se podia fazer o que estou fazendo, se quiser, deixo para depois...

Harpia mal escutara o que lhe tinha sido dito quando sentiu os lábios descendo por seu rosto e depois de algum tempo as mãos dele percorrendo seu corpo de novo. Nem ao menos reclamou quando parte de sua roupa foi rasgada. Não importava... Amava-o, e ter a confirmação de que era correspondido era o suficiente. Ofegou ao sentir os toques em um de seus mamilos, o cosmo do outro envolvendo-o um tanto e suspirou ao sentir os dentes em seu pescoço. Escutou o que ele disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha ao ouvir as últimas frases e sorriu de leve, queria poder tocar nele, mas deixaria que tudo continuasse. "A não ser que não queira, não gostaria que parasse." Somente Radamanthys para fazê-lo jogar tudo para o alto.

"Está brincando? Faz ao menos um mês que só posso olhar." Rada deu um sorriso cativante. "Eu te amo tanto. Perdoe-me por ter feito você sofrer, por ter feito nós dois sofrermos."

"Não é só culpa sua, perdoe-me também." Sorriu, a voz num murmúrio entrecortado de minúsculos gemidos. Radamanthys o deixava maluco apenas com leves toques. Química insana de paixão.

O Kyoto deitou-se sobre o marido e pegou o creme de massagem, colocando um pouco na palma da mão e começando a fazer carinho nos músculos expostos do ombro, braços e abdômen. "A mocinha disse que aquece, que é calmante e gostoso." Apertou com afeto, massageou levemente e não resistiu, começou a beijar novamente os lábios arquejantes, devagarinho.

Val ronronava em suaves arfares. Seus músculos relaxavam e ao mesmo tempo ia ficando excitado. Era bom aquilo e mal escutou as palavras dele, respirando um tanto rápido pela boca, mas sendo impedido de falar qualquer coisa por mais um beijo que não se importou em corresponder, com calma. Tentou soltar as mãos, não conseguiu e suspirou frustrado. Queria tocar nele, a musculatura forte do inglês era deliciosa de sentir.

O coração de Rada se enchia de paz. Tanto tempo sem carinho, sem calor. O cheiro bom de Valentine, o gosto doce dele, o calor da pele macia. Apreciou a pele que aquecia aos seus toques levíssimos e massageou mais um pouco. Afastou-se dele para despir-se inteiramente e levantou da cama, indo até as sacolas. A um comando mental, tudo ficou escuro, tal como fizera antes. Hora de brincar um pouco. Vestiu a calça de couro e o contato o fez gemer. Deitou-se novamente, ao lado do outro e despiu-o, deixando-o inteiramente nu.

Valentine mordera os lábios com os toques dele, suspirava quando ele se afastara por momentos. A escuridão. Dessa vez não teve receio algum. Sabia reconhecer o amor do marido e o jeito dele. Surpreendeu-se com sua roupa sendo tirada, mas não resistiu minimamente. Virou-se mais para o lado do marido, suspirando e sentindo-se profundamente calmo. Toda a raiva sumira.

Os olhos do Kyoto fulgiam. Roçou a perna coberta pela calça de couro macio nas pernas dele e com o lubrificante espalhado nas mãos, começou a massagear a virilha, os testículos, as nádegas do outro. Era úmido, quente, perfumado. Gostou daquilo. "Senti falta de você, demais... Talvez uma noite só não seja o suficiente..."

"Me solta..." Valentine pediu em meio a suspiros. O que era aquilo que o outro vestia? Camurça? Couro? Veludo? Gemeu com a textura macia e piorou quando os toques do outro se alastraram por partes bastante sensíveis de seu corpo e ofegou, não contendo alguns gemidos e voltando a observar o Kyoto ao ouví-lo. "Amo você. Senti sua falta. Solte-me..." Pediu novamente, a voz langorosa, o corpo ondeando em direção às mãos do outro.

"A idéia de prender você me pareceu deliciosa. Não vai resistir a mim, vai? Hum?" Lambeu a ponta do membro do outro e suspirou. Sentira falta daquilo também.

"Rada..." Conversar exigia muito no momento. Por que aquele loiro não o soltava logo? Podiam se agarrar a noite toda que talvez não fosse mesmo suficiente. Valentine jamais admitiria que enlouquecia de tesão com o que o outro lhe fazia.

"Quer me tocar para saber o que estou vestindo? Se errar, eu poderei torturar você um pouco, se acertar, talvez eu o mate de prazer. De qualquer forma, acho que vai gostar..." Arranhou os mamilos dele com os dentes.

Valentine pensou rapidamente. Como assim? Aquilo não era justo. Ficou curioso. Havia uma forma de acertar e não ao mesmo tempo. Revirou os olhos, pensando que estava ficando cada vez pior manter sua voz firme. "Uma calça de tecido macio?"

"Errado." Na verdade, era uma calça sim, de couro preto justo e macio, mas não era tecido, era? Engoliu o membro dele inteiro de uma vez, sugando com gosto, gemendo com o fato de sentir o sabor único de Valentine atiçar-lhe os sentidos totalmente. Cansado? Não mais.

Harpia não teve tempo de entender o murmúrio que ouvira e inclinou a cabeça para trás ao sentir a carícia forte. Depois de tanto tempo... Aquilo era muito bom. Não conteve alguns gemidos altos, remexendo as mãos que estavam presas, os olhos a muito custo abertos. A língua de Radamanthys traçava caminhos pela extensão do seu membro e ele o torturava, decididamente. "Rada..."

O inglês enfiou as mãos por baixo dos quadris de Valentine e por fim acariciou as nádegas dele com amassos das mãos fortes e suspendeu o corpo dele um tanto, forçando-o dentro de sua boca. Era delicioso fazer aquilo.

"Hummmm." O ruivo não quis pensar em mais coisa alguma. Sentia desejo. Louco desejo por aquele homem. Gemeu mais alto ao sentir o aperto forte na parte de trás do seu corpo, não contendo muito os gemidos ao sentir que o marido sugava-o com mais força. Desse jeito não ia conseguir se controlar.

Rada teve uma idéia. Largou Valentine de supetão. "Se quer mais, terá que dizer-me o que sente por mim, e também, ainda não acertou o que estou vestindo."

"Seu..." Ia xingá-lo, mas se conteve a tempo. Soltou um alto gemido frustrado ao escutá-lo e suspirou. "Você está com uma calça de couro."

"Resposta certa, mas incompleta."

"Como assim?"

"E o que sente por mim? E, terá que acertar a marca, a cor, o ano de fabricação..."

"Seu... Seu..." Suspirou. Não, quando Radamanthys resolvia brincar, não tinha jeito. 'Hum, está bem. Que tal me mostrar mais um pouco?"

Radamanthys riu e usou o cosmo para deixar alguma claridade da imensa lua entrar no aposento e ergueu-se, em pé na cama, deixando Valentine ver a calça aderente, com ilhoses prateados nas laterais, sua ereção evidente e o torso nu. Seus olhos em fogo e um olhar apaixonado. "Gosta? Ainda o atraio sexualmente?"

"Se eu estivesse morto talvez não fizesse efeito..." Ouviu a pergunta dele e corou um tanto, suspirando "E ainda duvida disso?" Intimamente estava boquiaberto. Por Hades, ele estava sexy demais. Piscou um tanto ainda com a luz que de repente entrou no quarto e mordeu de leve os lábios ao ver com mais detalhes a roupa que ele usava. Os detalhes, em especial o que a calça deixava antever, hum... Ergueu uma sobrancelha olhando para certa parte da anatomia do outro. Belos detalhes, eram no mínimo interessantes.

"Vamos descobrir o quanto." Ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver para onde Valentine olhava. Pôs-se a retirar a calça, devagar, por baixo, uma roupa íntima totalmente transparente de tule negro.

Valentine observava-o, o rosto corado, atentou a cada pedaço de pele descoberta. Sem dúvida que o marido era realmente muito bonito. Ainda mais com a lua iluminando-o daquela forma. Mordeu com mais força os lábios. Que roupa íntima era aquela? Não conseguiu não arregalar um tanto os olhos. "Não sabia que gostava de transparências."

Radamanthys apenas sorriu. Passou os dentes levemente pelos lábios e foi para perto do outro. Pegou outra coisinha que trouxera, um chicote de couro macio e passou-o nos mamilos dele, o cabo do instrumento era uma réplica do órgão sexual masculino e o Kyoto divertiu-se roçando-o nos lábios do marido. "Estou ficando com ideias nada inocentes."

Se Valentine ainda tinha alguma ideia sã, viu todas saírem voando quando percebeu o que o marido roçava em seus lábios. Ele era louco? Não conhecia essa faceta do Kyoto e estava começando a temer que se tivesse casado com um maníaco. Afastou um tanto a cabeça observando a riqueza de detalhes do... Como chamaria? Artefato? Olhou o outro entre indignado e curioso. "O que você... O que pretende fazer?"

"Bem, depende do que você quer. Posso..." Chegou a boca bem perto do ouvido dele e estendeu a língua fazendo carícias molhadas "Se estiver com vontade e se me provocar o bastante, posso penetrar em você com volúpia e possuí-lo como você nunca o foi, enquanto o cabo desse maravilhoso chicote é posto em sua boca em movimentos suaves. Ou posso deixar você me chupar e penetrar você com ele. Interessado em alguma nova modalidade de sexo com instrumentos interessantes?" Mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Valentine devagar. "Se quer saber, estou completamente insano e a culpa é toda sua."

Harpia estremeceu com o tom de voz, com as carícias, com a proximidade. Arregalou os olhos, escutando o que ele dizia e forçou-se a pensar em algo. Embora ambas as opções parecessem boas, bem, não sabia se estava seguro o suficiente para ter outra coisa em seu corpo que não o Kyoto. Aliás, seu marido ficara tão criativo! Admitiu para si mesmo que as ideias dele o excitavam um tanto. Mordeu de leve os lábios, observando o inglês. "Quem sabe a primeira opção?"

"Não sejamos tão presos ao normal. Você também pode se enfiar em mim com loucura. Se conseguir me dominar." Deslizou o couro do chicote pelo corpo do outro e enrolou-o no membro alheio delicadamente, o contato era suave. Despiu-se da peça de tule negro e virou Valentine de lado, ligeiramente, roçando o membro ereto nas nádegas dele enquanto movia lentamente o couro do chicote para não machucar o membro do outro. "Se já não disse, eu o amo."

Ofegante, Valentine descobriu que aquela tortura o estava deixando completamente sem juízo. Por Hades, couro era algo tão interessante! Sentir a virilidade do marido roçando nele também não era exatamente pouco excitante. Viu-se gemendo baixinho e acabou por declarar que também o amava.

"Ainda não respondeu se quer que eu o tome para mim com toda a força que sabe que possuo ou se o deixo me possuir, se bem que, já me possui, há muito tempo." Mordeu de leve o ombro de Valentine enquanto desenrolava o chicote do membro alheio e o deslizava pelo corpo que agora fervia. Pegou o lubrificante e passou dedos firmes pelo meio das nádegas do cipriota.

"Pelo visto você já se decidiu. Você ficou tão diferente..."

"Não. Continuo o mesmo. Está falando do lubrificante que estou esfregando nesse cantinho apertado aqui?" Deslizou um dedo pela abertura dele com carinho, mas firmemente. Era quente. "Estou apenas brincando. Quer mais dessa brincadeira?" Viu o marido assentir e sorriu.

"Rada, onde aprendeu tanta coisa?" Valentine estava nervoso. Nunca haviam brincado daquele jeito.

"Essas coisas não se aprende, apenas se faz. Creio que dar asas à imaginação pode ser prazeroso para nós dois. Lambe..." Colocou o cabo do chicote perto dos lábios dele e rosnou nos ouvidos dele "Faça como quer que eu faça. Mostre-me que sabe chupar bem gostoso."

"RADA!" Seu coração disparou e corou violentamente. Aquele era seu marido?

"Até parece que nunca me chupou na vida." Estava se divertindo com toda a aparente timidez do espectro. Ele ficava simplesmente lindo arfando, com os braços presos, com ar perdido.

"Seu vocabulário ficou um tanto direto, não?" Mordeu levemente os lábios e deslizou a língua pelo cabo. Para sua surpresa, era macio.

"Silicone moldado. O melhor que há. A textura é bem interessante, hum, que língua habilidosa..." Ficou olhando o outro dar voltas com a língua pelo artefato e introduziu um dedo lubrificado na abertura dele. "Vai querer algo maior aqui dentro?"

Valentine sentiu o dígito do marido deslizar num movimento suave, em giros lentos por dentro de seu corpo. Sentiu a boca dele roçando sua nuca, sentiu o calor do corpo do outro e passou a língua lentamente no cabo do chicote.

"Diga algo, sua voz me excita" Radamanthys observava cada movimento. Aquilo estava muito bom. "Apertado. Quente. Que mais posso querer?"

"Me solte." A voz de Valentine saiu rouca e baixa. Queria apertar o Kyoto nos braços, queria tocar os músculos fortes, arranhar as costas dele, apertar aquela bunda perfeita quando estivessem se amando. Arregalou os olhos ao perceber que seu desejo parecia que ia explodir por todo seu corpo.

"Você está excitado..." Radamanthys olhava sem pudor algum para a bela ereção que despontava pelo meio das pernas do outro "A causa sou eu? Ou se apaixonou pelo cabo do chicote?"

"Cale a boca. Do jeito que está me provocando queria que eu estivesse como?" Seu membro latejava de desejo, reclamando por atenção. "Rada, por favor, me solte."

"Eu provoco você? Hum? Muito ou pouco?"

"Radamanthys de Wyvern, se não me soltar eu... Eu..."

"Vai gemer loucamente enquanto eu estiver te fodendo..." Introduziu outro dígito no interior apertado e descobriu que umas palavras menos educadas de vez em quando eram algo interessante.

Valentine ergueu seu cosmo ameaçadoramente e desfez os nós do lenço que o prendiam na cama. Abaixou uma das mãos ao longo do corpo e logo pegava a ereção do marido entre os dedos, começando a masturbá-lo.

"Val..." Rada via estrelas. Valentine sugava o cabo do chicote com perícia e rodopiava os dedos em sua glande sensível. Ia enlouquecer e não ia demorar muito. "Você está muito apertado, vai doer um pouco."

"Dane-se." Valentine parou de sugar o brinquedo fálico e virou o rosto, encarando o marido. Queria aquela boca rosada, queria aquela língua que conhecia tão bem. "Rada, me beija..."

"Tudo que quiser." Colou os lábios aos dele e dobrou levemente os dois dígitos no canal apertado, acariciando a próstata do marido em movimentos ritmados, sentindo o ar de Valentine faltar um tanto sem parar de beijá-lo. Sentiu os dedos do marido fecharem-se em sua ereção num ritmo mais forte e acabou por partir o beijo para gemer alto de pura excitação "Valentine, por favor..."

"Você quem é o torturador..." Valentine mal conseguia falar, respirar, pensar. Radamanthys massageava-o por dentro num ritmo delicioso. "Ah, Rada..." Encostou-se nele gemendo alto.

Quem disse que o Kyoto parou o que fazia ou tomou alguma outra providência? Demorou-se, bastante tempo, relaxando a musculatura do corpo do outro. Deixou três dígitos adentrarem aquele corpo precioso e fez mais alguns movimentos, até que ele ficasse mais confortável. Quando percebeu que o marido já se movia para trás, contra os seus dedos, sorriu. Val estava pronto.

"Te quero meu, Val, hoje, sempre..." Retirou os dígitos e afastou a mão dele de seu membro, virando-o para si e beijou-o na boca. Hálitos quentes colidindo, respirações rápidas, desejos prementes. Os sexos se tocaram e logo se abraçavam numa dança antiga, perdidos de amor.

"Kyoto maldito..." Valentine arfava e arranhava os mamilos do outro. Ergueu o rosto e começou a sugar a pele do pescoço do inglês que logo afastou-lhe as pernas, encaixando entre elas e roçando o membro totalmente excitado na abertura morna. Empurrou-se devagar.

"Maldito? Não... Você me ama?" Rada mordeu os lábios do outro, devagar.

"Rada..."

"Ama?" Enfiou-se mais um pouco, vendo-o gemer. "Confesse que ninguém te deixa louco para ser fodido como eu..."

"Grosso!" No fundo estava adorando.

"Você quem é apertado..."

"Pervertido!"

"E você adora! Pede para eu meter, pede... Eu já disse que adoro sua voz rouca e desesperada." Estava com metade do membro enfiado nele e pegou a ereção alheia começando a atiçar-lhe ainda mais os sentidos. "Hum, tão durinho. Deve estar louco para eu alisar, apertar, ir e vir. Admita que quer ser loucamente possuído..." A voz do juiz parecia ainda mais poderosa.

"Vai logo!" Com o pouco controle que ainda tinha, Valentine conseguiu dizer algo. Trançou as pernas nas costas dele e o puxou, quase gritando quando o falo dele enfiou-se inteiro, colando os corpos. O ar era pouco e mordeu os próprios lábios quando Wyvern começou a se mover. Doía um pouco apesar da preparação perfeita, devido ao tempo em que não fazia aquilo. Apenas se deixou tomar, enlaçando o outro com força com os braços e escondendo o rosto no ombro dele.

Rada recebeu o abraço do outro com todo o amor do mundo e o acolheu em seu corpo e alma, afagou-o como foi possível, sabia que estava meio incômodo, mas não conseguia não se mover um pouco. Estava excitado demais.

Harpia, por sua vez, conteve os gemidos de dor, crispando um tanto as mãos e o deixou continuar, tentando se ater apenas às carícias que recebia. Apesar de tudo era muito bom poder estar daquele jeito, próximo a ele. Sentiu, depois de algum tempo, que ele parava de se mover e arfou, deixando de abraçá-lo com tanta força.

"Sem pressa, vamos mais devagar, é para ser gostoso para nós dois, não apenas para mim." Cobriu-o de beijos, fez carinhos, falou o quanto o amava em tom carinhoso e rouco, acariciou o corpo dele, arrepiando-o de vez em quando ao passar as mãos nas laterais do corpo perfeito, lambeu o pescoço alvo gentilmente e esperou que ele relaxasse um pouco mais.

Harpia sentia os beijos e toques por todo seu corpo, gostava das palavras que o ouvia dizer e aos poucos ficou mais calmo. Apreciava o fato de ele esperar por algum tempo e logo notou que seu corpo deixava de reagir tanto. Suspirou e buscou os lábios alheios num breve beijo, murmurando palavras sem nexo.

O Kyoto beijou as pálpebras semicerradas a sua frente e, com movimentos dos músculos poderosos, afastou-se devagar para depois se enfiar nele novamente, ainda bem devagar, apenas testando a resistência do corpo de quem amava. Mordia os lábios de prazer, afinal, era controlado, mas não era de gelo e o calor do corpo do outro, o gosto em sua boca e a maciez do interior do corpo de Val em contato com suas partes mais sensíveis não eram sensações fáceis de administrar sem perder o juízo. Gemeu alto com cada movimento de encontro ao corpo dele, o coração disparado e a alma feliz.

Os ofegos de Valentine aumentavam pouco a pouco, estava começando a gostar de cada movimento. Observou a expressão de prazer do inglês e inclinou um tanto a cabeça, murmurando baixinho perto do ouvido dele que ele fosse mais rápido. Percebeu que queria mais, muito mais.

"Faço o que você quiser." Apoiou as mãos nas laterais do corpo de Valentine, tomou-lhe a boca num beijo apaixonado e se moveu com mais força, mais rápido. Mudou o equilíbrio do corpo para apenas um dos braços e com o outro deslizou a mão pela cintura e nádegas dele, puxando-o contra si, mais fundo, mais rápido e gemeu de prazer com o contato profundo.

O corpo de Valentine correspondia e iam ao mesmo ritmo, movia-se em resposta às investidas mais rápidas e mais fundas. O ruivo gostava cada vez mais daquilo e não resistiu quando uma de suas pernas foi posta em volta da cintura do inglês, aproveitando o apoio da outra para se mover um tanto contra ele, os gemidos que soltava saindo cada vez mais altos.

Wyvern tinha os olhos expressando prazer e paixão. Eram um só e assim que devia ser. Sentia seu corpo se perder no do outro e o amor que sentia pelo marido o fazia sentir ainda mais volúpia. Sentira tanta falta dele. Diminuiu o ritmo apenas para torturá-lo, embora respirasse com dificuldade e sua voz saísse rouca e arfante. "Você é delicioso, sabia?" Enfiou-se nele com força, trincando os dentes, era apertado, quente, maravilhoso.

O ruivo nem sentia mais dor alguma, apenas gemeu de frustração quando sentiu que o ritmo do inglês em seu corpo diminuía. Esforçou-se por ouvir, mas então gemeu bem alto, a investida forte, o calor, jogou-se para trás, dominado, entregue. Era completamente alucinado por aquele homem, não poderia negar jamais.

O loiro forçou-se a recomeçar, lentamente, aumentando a velocidade num ritmo constante, até que os gemidos que Valentine soltava fossem mais fortes, altos e excitantes. Dobrou as pernas dele um tanto, deixando-o indefeso ante seus movimentos e tomou-o para si com a fúria eterna das almas condenadas a amar sem piedade, com toda sua honra, seu orgulho, seu coração. Não pensava em mais nada, apenas nas sensações fortes que sentia por estar com ele em seus braços e girou os quadris com perícia, sabia exatamente como fazer para seu homem perder o juízo. Rosnou no ouvido dele. "Você é meu... para sempre será meu... Assim como sou seu..."

Harpia já não era senhor de seu próprio corpo. Mordia de leve os lábios ao sentir seu equilíbrio esvanecendo. Conseguiu sorrir com as palavras possessivas do marido e apenas murmurou um rouco 'amo você' enquanto sentia seu corpo responder ao que lhe era feito, movendo-se como podia contra ele, as mãos acariciando o corpo alheio às vezes causando alguns arranhões. Sabia que não duraria muito mais, não quando sentia aquilo. E assim foi. Seu orgasmo veio em ondas, o corpo estremecendo, retesando, desligando.

O juiz gemeu junto com Valentine, gostava da sensação de dar prazer ao outro. Era íntimo, era bonito, era simplesmente perfeito. Roubou-lhe o ar num beijo no meio dos estertores do corpo do ruivo e adorou as contrações do corpo firme de Valentine. Enfim apertou-o contra si um tanto mais, um tanto violento até e gemeu o nome dele enquanto sentia seu corpo responder ao prazer que sentia. Enroscou-se no outro, feliz, alguns tremores dando expressão ao descontrole de seu intenso deleite.

O ruivo não resistiu ao beijo, embora ofegasse. Correspondeu como podia e não se importou com as mãos que apertavam seu corpo e com as investidas tão fortes. Arfou ao ouvi-lo chamar seu nome enquanto se perdia, deixando o corpo sentir prazer, e voltou a abraçá-lo, os olhos fechados por um momento, tentando controlar a respiração.

Radamanthys apenas pensava que tudo aquilo era excelente. Corpos unidos, prazer compartilhado. Quentinho. Ergueu-se um pouco e deu um selinho no outro, sem separar os corpos. "Acho que vou dormir aqui dentro... tá quentinho." Riu baixinho.

O cipriota nem queria se mexer. Apenas abriu os olhos, sem nada responder e permaneceu enroscado no marido.

"Senti muita saudade de você, sentia tanta coisa misturada. Mas nunca deixei de te amar. Nunca mesmo. Nem com todos os nossos problemas. É amor o que sinto por você, amor verdadeiro." Wyvern falava baixinho perto dos ouvidos de seu marido e finalmente se separou dele num longo gemido. "Podemos fazer isso mais vezes." Sorria, apaixonado.

O ruivo escutou-o, ficando mais sério um tanto e acabou por sorrir de leve, murmurando que também o amava e ofegando ao sentir que ele se afastava um pouco. Suspirou e mesmo que corado apenas observou-o ao escutar o que ele dissera por ultimo, acariciando o rosto alheio com uma das mãos.

"Consegui traze-lo de volta para mim? Hum?" O Kyoto encaracolou os cabelos dele numa das mãos e pegou o chicote esquecido a um canto. "Ou devo tentar métodos mais violentos para impressioná-lo?" Olhou-o com ar de tarado. "Meu cansaço até passou. Disposto?"

Valentine revirou os olhos, divertido. Aquele doido era mesmo o seu marido. Puxou-o para um beijo.

Abraçaram-se apaixonadamente e logo não queriam mais conversa alguma. Beijos, mais abraços e, como ocorria quando se entregavam numa intensidade gigantesca ao amor que sentiam, os cosmos começaram a se misturar, o que fez o juiz gemer alto com a sensação. Aquilo era raro, viciante, inebriante. Radamanthys separou o beijo. "E-eu sinto... você... em mim... Eu te amo tanto." Afastou-se um pouco mais, temendo que aquilo resultasse em outra gravidez e bloqueou seu cosmo notando o olhar verde compreender. "Sabe como podem ser as coisas se continuarmos."

Por seu lado, Harpia sentia êxtase puro. Era tão bom mesclar-se assim ao marido... Mas sabia os riscos. Suspirou quando o beijo por partido e sorriu levemente ao ouvi-lo. Estranhou por um momento quando não sentiu mais o cosmo dele, mas concordou levemente quando o escutou. Realmente, tinha de cuidar com aquilo, por mais alucinante que fosse a sensação.

"Ou podemos continuar e quem sabe povoar a terra com mini valentines... Seria bonito, sem dúvida." Apertou-o num abraço e riu um tanto. "Estou feliz."

"Você não tem juízo." Suspirou, olhando-o meio divertido. "Também estou feliz e.. bem... queria pedir.. desculpas por... ter duvidado de você."

"Sem mais desculpas, nem mais nada. Eu te amo, você também me ama, nos desentendemos, perdemo-nos um pouco um do outro, mas agora, estamos juntos de novo. E é assim que tem que ser. Se eu me afastar de novo, puxe-me de volta para você, pode ser com uma briga fenomenal, mas não deixe para depois. Prefiro brigar a ver você indiferente e,... Você realmente falou sério quando disse que eu o estava matando aos poucos?"

"Eu estava zangado."

"Eu jamais o magoaria, não de caso pensado."

Valentine firmou o olhar, embora a intensidade dos dourados à sua frente o fizesse querer baixar os olhos. Precisava ser sincero com ele. "Não quero nem vou mentir. Realmente, durante algumas semanas você ficou bem distante. Não respondia ao que eu perguntava e quando o fazia não era exatamente gentil. Sei, agora, que tinha seus motivos mas... realmente... Doeu." Um suspiro fundo, não conseguia mais falar.

"Perdoe-me, amor." Valentine era a única pessoa no mundo para quem pediria perdão. "Eu poderia ter sido mais sensível. Não é bem um traço de minha personalidade. Mas você merece um tanto de carinho e de dedicação, sabe disso."

O ruivo apenas escutou, gostando de ouvir aquilo. Sabia quanto orgulho o Kyoto tinha e significava bastante para si o fato de ele lhe pedir desculpas. Abraçou-se mais a ele, era sua maneira de expressar seu entendimento.

O juiz bocejou e pediu desculpas. "Creio que você acabou comigo... Mas ainda posso ter idéias. A tal Helena, dona da loja de apetrechos sexuais me disse que o cabo do chicote é bem macio e fica quente. Que tal experimentarmos dia desses?"

Harpia notou a repentina mudança de assuntos e olhou-o meio curioso, corando e baixando os olhos por um momento. "Bem... Quem sabe."

Um beijo na testa foi a resposta. "Outro dia. estou cansado demais. A menos que queira..."

"Não. Outro dia. Teremos outros dias."

Sorriram um para o outro. Tudo ia ficar bem.

"Quer dormir nos meus braços, Val? Temos dormido tão longe um do outro. Gosto do cheiro de nós dois juntos, do gosto de sua pele na minha boca, gosto de dormir perto."

Valentine beijou o marido e aninhou-se ao corpo maior, sentindo o calor do qual sentira tanta falta. Sentiu um pouco de incômodo e mexeu-se, tentando se ajeitar.

"Sente dor?"

"Um pouco. Vai melhorar."

"Sabe, amanhã poderemos nos amar de novo, e dessa vez, você irá me lembrar como é bom ter seu corpo no meu, sem discussão... Tente dormir, meu bem." Passou os dedos pelas nádegas do marido e num gesto para lá de intimo, massageou a parte dolorida dele com carinho. "Melhor?"

Agora Valentine estava bem corado. Não era íntimo demais aquilo? Ora, estava sendo um idiota puritano. Fazia amor com aquele homem, gemia e gozava na boca de Radamanthys, implorava por mais e estava sem graça com uma massagem? Soltou um som como um ronronar e pousou os lábios na curva do pescoço do marido, beijando-o carinhosamente.

"Você é muito gostosinho."

Valentine fingiu bufar, mas aconchegou-se mais e adormeceu.

O juiz ficou fazendo carinho até sentir, pela respiração de Valentine, que ele dormia. Beijou-o e por fim dormiu também, feliz. Conseguira reconquistar seu marido, tinha certeza. Tomaria cuidado para não perdê-lo novamente, ou para ser mais claro e resolver tudo antes que sofressem tanto.

* * *

Nota final das autoras: Muito obrigada a quem leu e deixou reviews, pois nos fez saber que ainda vale a pena trabalhar numa fanfic e publicar. Lemos todos com carinho e a quem deixou login, foi ou será respondido em breve. Aos que não possuem conta no ffnet, sem problemas, saibam que seus comentáriso, sua força, seu interesse, fez toda a diferença e nos encheu de prazer e alegria. Feliz Ano Novo a todos e até a próxima.


End file.
